To Be Yours
by enviousDangelM
Summary: RE-EDITING ALL CHAPTERS. Sesshoumaru took his servant Kagome as his mate against her will. Now he is paying the price for his dishonorable action.
1. EDITEDREVISED: Mate

**EDITED/REVISED: May 16, 2010**

**FOR THOSE WHO JUST STARTED READING THIS STORY, THIS IS A NOTE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM EDITING/REVISING ALL MY CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY.**

**This is of my favorite pair: SessxKag. **

"_**something**_**" = talking**

'_**something' **_**= Sesshoumaru's dog demon half (note: he speaks in broken English)**

_**Something **_**= Sesshoumaru mentally talking to his dog half**

Chapter 1: Mate

"This time the master's son will _have_ to take a mate."

"Oh be serious. He hasn't taken a mate in over twenty years after he hit his prime. In fact, I don't think he will _ever_ take a mate."

"Lord Inutaisho is getting impatient. He's been wanting grandpups for a long time."

"Mating is a serious thing. If Lord Sesshoumaru wants to take a mate, he must choose wisely. Dogs mate for life."

"I know, but Lord Sesshoumaru has shown no interest in taking a mate. It is very alarming to have an heir that doesn't want one."

Kagome Higurashi walked away, rolling her large brown eyes. She had listened to the two maids talk for a while now. It was getting tiring. All they ever talked about was their master's son's love life.

"Oh for goodness' sakes, if the dog demon heir don't want a mate, he don't want one. 'Sides, he's got more than enough years left to live. That's plenty of time to find a suitable mate."

_It's not like he's going to choose one of us humans,_ she thought bitterly. _He's always hated us since he – _

"Un!" Kagome stumbled backwards. She looked up and paled as two narrowed amber eyes glared down at her. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru!" She quickly bowed. "Forgive me. I wasn't watching where I was going."

A long, graceful hand reached under her chin, lifting her bowing body up. Amber eyes slid over her face, down her neck to her belly. He gave a slight grunt and pulled back his hand. Quiet footsteps walked around her. The hems of his white and blue robes brushed against her legs. "Come to my chamber two hours after the evening meal."

Tiny little shivers crawled up her spine at the sound of his deep, quiet voice. She turned her head to watch him walk away. _What was that about?_

_SK_

Lord Sesshoumaru, First Son of Inutaisho and heir to the Western Lands, stared out his window. Teasing northern winds toyed with his long white-silver hair and elegant blue and white robes. Narrowed amber eyes turned misty as he watched a raven-haired, chocolate-eyed young human maid gather herbs from the garden below.

_Out of all the female demons and humans,_ he thought. _It had to be _her.

He had noticed her the moment she was born. She was the daughter of his family's most devoted and respected human servants. She smelled of roses in the spring and a hint of peaches and sometimes strawberries. He watched her grow from a cheerful, curious little girl into a strong-willed, independent young lady. Her father had died soon after her mother's murder.

Sesshoumaru growled. Even after all these years, he would never forgive Noh Mask Shadows for taking away his favorite servants. The Noh Mask Shadows never bonded, only took unwary victims and masked them with shadows of evil, never to return to their former life, in order for their lineage to continue. The Noh had somehow crept through the magical barriers and took Kagome's mother as a way to get into the palace. They never returned her body. Soon after, they took her father as well while he was out, searching for her mother.

As it was, there were so few trustworthy and dependable human servants for the past two decades. He never admitted it out loud, but he had always confided in Kagome's father when it came to the welfare of the humans in the Western Lands. True, there were many humans his family ruled over, but they were only unsolved puzzles with no picture to Sesshoumaru. The human servants now were ever gossiping and even some women had tried to claim the position as his mate. It was most bothersome.

His dog half growled impatiently.

He scolded his other half. _I will not stoop so low as to take a human companion for life. I'd rather have her as a servant than a mate._

'_She our mate_,' the dog spoke. '_She belong to us.'_

He shook his head. _No. _

He tried to forget the scene in the hallway when she accidentally bumped into him, but it was hard to ignore the way the sun danced across her slightly tanned face and glimmered in her wide, shocked eyes. Or how soft and femininely small her face was when he touched her chin to make her look up at him. But somehow everything about her suddenly came into view. He never really looked at her, only glanced her way a couple times whenever he came back to the palace after patrolling the Western Lands. How perplexing.

He had come across ruffians during his patrol earlier that day and he had to inform his father, but he found himself in his room, looking down at the object of his obsession.

'_Must take her before another_.'

Her friends came running out of nowhere, screaming about heaven knows what human girls scream about.

_No._

'_Must!'_

A small lump also came out of nowhere, scrambling about, emitting more screams from the human girls.

_No._

'_Now!'_

She picked up the mouse and teased her friends by threatening to throw the scared vermin on them.

_No!_

Her laughter rang loud and clear, beautiful and alluring.

Red glazed over amber. "_Must_," he muttered.


	2. EDITEDREVISED: Rejection

**EDITED/REVISED: May 17, 2010**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I own the plot (of **_**this**_** story, not the show plot).**

"_**something**_**" = talking**

'_**something' **_**= Sesshoumaru's dog demon half (note: he speaks in broken English)**

_**Something **_**= Sesshoumaru mentally talking to his dog half**

Chapter 2

Rejection

Kagome stumbled through the halls in the middle of the night. She tried to hold the pieces of her shredded servant's attire together. Pain throbbed all over her body. She could feel the bruises forming from his tight grasps when he had held her in a submissive position. Her heart beat wildly as she ran away. She panicked when she heard his furious and pained cry throughout the halls.

"Please no," she whispered.

Desperate, she raced out of the castle, ignoring the night guards' concerned calls. They knew it was strange that she was up at this hour of the night, but let her pass regardless. She ran as fast as she could to the river, thankful that the shrubbery was light enough to pass through. It helped that there were wandering fireflies and the moon's rays to show her where she was going. Once she caught sight of the river, she dove in. She knew that this was one way to send a dog off a prey's trail. The water held many scents and covered all. No great demon, especially Lord Sesshoumaru, would find her.

She sunk deeper and swam toward a cluster of rocks just six meters away. She slowly rose, making sure that she was rising in the direction where the wind would not bring her scent to him.

Moments later a howl of calling emitted through the night. The side of her neck throbbed as did part of her heart.

_Oh no, _she thought. _He marked me._

She tried to ignore the instinct to answer to her new mate's call, a call she knew many female demons could not ignore when their mates called for them. The howl emitted again, this time louder. The throbbing became worse. She let out a small gasp.

It was all he needed. The howl immediately stopped and the rustling bushes warned her of him coming her way. She ducked underwater, swimming to the next cluster of rocks. As she rose, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him at the river's edge. He was dressed haphazardly in his robes, the wind caressing his ruffled long silver-white hair.

"_Come,"_ he called roughly through his elongated fangs. _"Come, mate."_

The blood he had shared with her quickly reacted to his command. Her body jerked slightly, a warning to go to him now. When she didn't respond, the spasm became noticeable.

Unfortunately, he heard the small splash. Bright ruby eyes shot toward her direction. His expression was like that of a relieved one. He stepped toward her, but stopped when he saw her move away. His relieved expression was replaced with shock, hurt. He whimpered as he stepped forward again. She swam backwards again.

_"Mate,"_ he murmured. _"Why not come?"_

She sank a little deeper into the waters, covering herself with her hands.

"_Mate?"_ he called, gently this time.

Kagome looked away.

When she didn't answer, he inquired hesitantly, _"Does…Kagome…not want her mate?"_

She blinked when he used her name.

"_Why does Kagome not come near?"_

She stared at him, then sighed. This was not the master who did not let his "pride" usurp his conscience. This was his dog half. The half that lived by instinct. She could at least give his dog half a reason. She swam forward a little. A glimmer of hope flickered in his ruby eyes. She shook her head at that. The flame of hope dimmed. "My lord, I will be blunt with you. We do not belong together."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, confused. _"Mate is mate. No matter what mate is."_

She shook her head. "You do not like humans. You favor my family's loyalty to your family, but you have never liked us."

"_Don't matter."_

"It _does_ matter. You would be ashamed once you have passed your days in heat. You would ignore me, send me away, or…or even kill me."

Sesshoumaru grimaced. _"Never happen!"_

"Even so, I-" She took a breath, preparing herself. "I beseech you as your servant to denounce me as your mate and claim another." Her words came out rushed yet shaky.

At once, elongated fangs bared in anger. How dare she make such a statement! As if there would be any other female who could satisfy him!_"No other!"_

Kagome shrank back in the water.

Sesshoumaru immediately noticed and calmed himself. He had to remind himself that she was not a demon and that human mates needed to be treated with less…aggression. _"I apologize, mate. Did not mean to hurt. Only want mate to accept what been done and love her mate."_

Kagome shook her head, her eyes tearing. "We can never love, my lord. You are of high rank, a noble demon heir. I am only a low class human, daughter of two servants. There is no future for us."

"_Mate does not want to love?" _Sesshoumaru's hands clenched.

"We shouldn't."

He glanced to the side, biting his lip, unsure of the moment. _"What can Kagome's mate do to…to win heart?"_

Kagome, though warmed by his attempt to establish a relationship with her according to human standards, said, "My lord, we shall never exchange our hearts. It is wrong."

Sesshoumaru's fangs slowly shortened. _"Mate reject?" _

Kagome shifted in the water. "Yes," she murmured. Her neck throbbed, but she ignored it.

Sesshoumaru winced, feeling the strong impact of her soft word. Ruby withdrew to reveal amber. He shook his head and looked at her. In the back of his mind, his dog self cried silently in the darkness.

Once seeing that he was back to himself, Kagome continued as she swam forward, "If that is the case, my lord, I beg you to send me away."

At once, his dog self whimpered in the back of his mind.

Sesshoumaru only stared at her. "There will be demons who will use you to get me if they see the mating mark on you and smell my scent." He didn't know what he was doing. He should just grant her wish, so why was he trying to stall her?

Kagome racked through her brain for possible solutions. "I will…I will go to Priestess Kikyo, then. I have heard that she knows of an alternate dimension where there are no demons."

His dog self pleaded with him to not let her go.

"Will…" Sesshoumaru paused. "Will you be safe there?"

"I am not positive of the outcome, but I know that this dimension will not use me to get to you. It is dominated by humans, I hear. No demons."

"I can send you far away from here, where my enemies aren't aware of your existence," he offered.

"No." Kagome's voice remained firm. "I would like to leave as soon as possible. I am aware of the rituals of dog demons. And of my lord's morals and limitations."

His dog self growled at him.

Sesshoumaru only ignored it.

"I am not willing to break my lord's morals and disgrace him," she continued. "Besides, it is practically unheard of for a dog demon of your lineage to take a human as a mate."

A strange piercing in his heart alarmed him at Kagome's words.

"It would only ruin your family's pure-bred line." Her words grew soft as she looked down.

Sesshoumaru only stared at her. "We dog demons also have a saying, one that my other half has mentioned earlier, 'Mate is mate'."

"Yes. I know, but having a human mate would make you uncomfortable."

"You could already be holding my pup within your womb." He tried to take in her scent, silently hoping she was, but she was still in the water. His lips pursed when he wasn't able to smell anything at the moment.

Kagome's head shot up. She cleared her throat after a moment. "Even so, I had…forgive me for saying this, but…I had overhead a conversation you had with His Lordship Inutaisho some days ago. You told him you would kill any child of yours that is a half-breed and you would rather die than believe that fate had chosen a female human as your mate. You were quite adamant-"

"Enough." His gruff, angered tone silenced her.

'_When was she listening?' _

_I don't know_, he told his dog half.

'_Your words upset mate.'_

_I know_, he growled.

"Forgive me, my lord," she said. "I am only trying to assure your happiness as any servant would."

Sesshoumaru grunted with a grimace. "Woman," It was strange to not call her "mate."

"Your family has been loyal to mine for many years. It is time that I repay your loyalty. Allow me to send you where _I _know you will be safe and, if there is, the pup as well."

"I assure you, my lord, there is no child growing in my womb." Kagome's heart clenched. "Therefore, you do not have to force yourself to be obliged to the welfare of my being."

"I am not forcing myself, woman. I am merely trying to be a good noble to his servant."

Kagome looked down. "Even so, I would like for you to grant me permission to go to the priestess."

"Do you really want to cut our ties off so soon?" he asked. "Perhaps you would like to stay for a few days-"

"No," she interrupted. "I stand by my decision."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Very well," he muttered. "I will have Ah-Un escort you to the priestess after we return to the palace and you have a set of decent clothes and food to fill your belly."

"Thank you, my lord. You won't regret it. I promise."

Then why is that my heart feel as if it's been ripped out? he thought.

_SKSK_

"You have acted rashly," Sesshoumaru murmured aloud to his dog self that evening.

'_Only wanted mate.'_

"You have driven her away from us."

'_Mate would have chosen a human.'_

Sesshoumaru looked out his window out of habit. His eyes strayed to a sitting figure on the stone bench in the garden with the pale moon's rays highlighting the beauty of a loved one he now will

never have. Preparations were being done for her travel to the priestess. He had made himself scarce as soon as they reached the palace. "We have hurt her."

'_I apologize.'_

He shook his head. "It is too late for that. She wants to be sent away, so she shall have her wish granted. It is the least we could do after taking advantage of her, forcing her to accept the mating ritual."

'_We will feel pain.'_

"I know."

'_She will find another.'_

"I know."

'_She will not want to return.'_

"I know."

His dog self slowly crept back into the dark corner of his mind as he walked to his bed and sat on it. He lay down and breathed in Kagome's sweet scent on his pillow. A crystalline tear fell from dulled amber eyes.


	3. EDITEDREVISED: Kagome: Reminiscing

**EDITED/REVISED: May 17, 2010**

"_**something**_**" = talking**

'_**something' **_**= Sesshoumaru's dog demon half (note: he speaks in broken English)**

_**Something **_**= Sesshoumaru mentally talking to his dog half**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 3

Kagome: Reminiscing

I have been in this strange dimension for about two years now. It is quite unusual, but it is adequate enough. Everything is different here, however. Gone went the fresh breeze and in came the exhaust from mobile carriages they call cars. Gone were the wooden huts and in came strong structures made of a hard substance called cement. Egotistical politicians replaced the strict counsel of demons and buckets and earth holes were replaced by toilets.

Priestess Kikyo had knowledge of this dimension's customs and taught me some physical and verbal basics. I had no idea how to turn on the television, nor how the concept of moving pictures are created by wires came about. I didn't understand the phrases "why so salty" and "use the bathroom," so it took me a long while to get used to such idioms. Luckily, the priestess knew a couple in this world and made sure that they took special care of me.

When I had shown signs of a child months later, I was both delighted and horrified. I was delighted to have a child of my own, half demon or not, but I was horrified at what kind of conditions the pup might have to adjust to in this world. The couple had watched over me day and night, keeping track of my pregnancy for seven months. Though they said that the pup was doing fine, I knew something was wrong. The pup seemed small since my belly did not grow much and it hardly showed signs of healthy kicking. But I paid it no attention. I only dreamt of what would my half-breed child would look like. Would it have my lord's hair and my eyes? Or my hair and his eyes? Perhaps his facial structure and my personality? Or would it be totally different from us?

I was about ready to go shopping for clothes until my water broke a month earlier than the designated date. A premature birth. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. Luckily, the couple was with me and helped me through my birthing.

I remember the first moment my baby boy opened his eyes. It was a hazy amber, just like his father. I thought it was quite strange for a babe to open its eyes after its birth, especially if it was premature. But this is a half demon here. Perhaps that is the reason why for my premature birth and the opening of its eyes.

When he let out a healthy cry, my heart melted. When he searched for my breast, my instincts soared. My mating mark had warmed, as if sending a message, but I received none from Lord Sesshoumaru. Perhaps that is just a reaction.

I named my babe Mamoru. Sweet Mamoru. My pride. My joy.

It was only three months later that the half breed pup I was blessed with had died. My baby…My beautiful pup…My first and only child…

I didn't know what to do. Children are not supposed to go before their parents. I have lost my parents early in my life, but never had I experienced this kind of pain. What would Lord Sesshoumaru think of me now? Perhaps I understand why he would never take in a half breed child. The half breed would be vulnerable to the world, prejudiced by many. A dishonor to a pure, powerful demon line.

Right now, I live alone in my apartment. The old couple that looks after me is on vacation. I had insisted that they go. I knew they were hesitant to leave me, but I wanted to be alone for the moment.

I had sent my son's body to my home world two months ago with a letter to Priestess Kikyo. I had asked that they burry my child in the grave near their shrine and to not tell Lord Sesshoumaru about his deceased son. I do not think I could handle his reaction.

I sit by my window, watching the rain cascade down the glass like little waterfalls. I see a couple racing through the rain, running through large puddles and laughing incessantly. They embrace and kiss. The woman jogs away and the man ran after her. He catches her and swings her around with a wide grin on his face. Absolute love shown in their eyes.

I sighed. Would that have been me if I were a demoness and became Lord Sesshoumaru's ture mate? I scoffed. Probably not. The distant dog heir would most likely growl at having getting wet in the first place.

I looked up into the dark clouds. How was Lord Sesshoumaru? Had he found another mate? My mark burned in reproach.

I thought back to the night when he had first taken me. It was the most painful night I'd experienced because I was a virgin. I was aware that most dog demons prefer to take their mates by force, showing their intended mate their dominance and strength. Lord Sesshoumaru was one of them. He had been gentle at first, patiently coaxing me into his embrace while his hot breath blew across my ear, neck, and cheek.

"_It is all right,"_ he had murmured. _"I won't hurt you."_

But as soon as I relaxed in his embrace, he tightened his hold on me and took me.

"_Mine!" _he had growled into the night. _"Only mine!"_

I bit my lip, tears burning my eyes. I had always dreamt of a tender, loving union with the man I love, even if he was a demon. But Lord Sesshoumaru's actions had greatly disturbed me so much that I never wanted to be near him. I never wanted him to touch me anymore.

Our first kiss was painful and bloody. He had nicked my bottom lip and tongue and greedily drank my blood. He had somehow nicked his own bottom lip and tongue between his harsh kisses. His lips forced mine to sip at his blood, to drink it as greedily as he did mine. It was horrible.

When he had planted his seed thoroughly in me and rested beside me, I had disentangled myself from his embrace hours later and put on what was left of my clothes and ran. I remember my heart skipping several beats when I heard his anguished howl when he found out that I wasn't at his side. I don't want to experience such a thing ever again.

A knock on my door sounded.

I got up and opened it. "Keisuke…"

"Hi, Kagome." A large hand reached up to my cheek as his tanned face lowered to mine.

I smiled and leaned upwards. My lips met his. At least his kisses didn't hurt. But the strangest thing, I could have sworn I heard the wind murmur painfully and angrily, _"No!"_


	4. EDITEDREVISED: Sesshoumaru: The Truth

**EDITED/REVISED: May 18, 2010**

"_**something**_**" = talking**

'_**something' **_**= Sesshoumaru's dog demon half (note: he speaks in broken English)**

_**Something **_**= Sesshoumaru mentally talking to his dog half**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru: The Truth

Two years. Two long agonizing years since I last saw my mate.

I've come to accept her as my mate hours after she had left on Ah-Un two years ago. I've tried to contact her through the natural mental bond between mates, just to check up on her, but her mind was closed. I could only feel what she feels.

It was only about eight months after her leave was when I felt an incandescent happiness from the very depths of her heart. I was unsure as to what this was, but I had a notion that she had given birth to our first-born.

Yes, I was aware of her pregnancy ever since we had that talk by the river. She had come out of the water and immediately I caught scent of a second being inside her womb. Usually human male semen takes a few days to fertilize the human female's egg, but male demon semen are anxious. It would take only a few hours for the semen to fertilize the egg.

Joy had surged through my very being upon my pup's birth. My father threw a large party the next day where everyone was welcome to celebrate the birth. I do not know the gender, but I was absolutely sure that it was a male. Fatherly assumption, I suppose.

I had tried to send my happiness and love to my mate, but, as always, her mind was closed. My heart dropped at that. Did she not want to share her happiness? Does she not care about her former lord anymore? Was she…hiding something?

I had tried to convince the priestess Kikyo to allow me to see Kagome through a looking glass, which allows a person to see another person without that other person's knowledge, even if the two persons are in separate dimensions. The priestess only refused me.

Three months later, I was about to go back to the priestess to ask her again until I was overcome by this overwhelming sadness and pain. It was so great that I had collapsed in the halls of my home.

My parents were alarmed. They had thought it was due to my lack of appetite and loss of interest in my usual hobbies that caused me to faint. Ever since Kagome had left, I was never the same. The hollowness in my heart ate at me for hours on end until when I suddenly felt her happiness, reviving me from the depths of darkness.

However, something was wrong and my mate was hiding it from me and I intended to find out what. I am now walking to the priestess' village. My mind is so set on finding out what had gone wrong with my mate that I failed to acknowledge the humans and lesser demons' greetings, the lovely songs of the birds, and the cool zephyr that swirls around me. The grass along the path to the village had grown taller and there were signs of weed growth.

The humans ahead noticed me and ran to tell Priestess Kikyo, I assume. Upon stepping into the village, the priestess herself greeted me with a low nod.

In respect, I returned it.

"I know the reason of your coming, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said. "And once more, I will not allow it."

"My reason is different this time, Priestess."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Something happened to my mate and she hides it from me." I explained. "I want to know what happened to her and why."

The priestess tilted her head, her long black hair swaying gently in the wind. "Come, then."

I followed her into her hut and sat across from her in front of the fire pit in the center of the hut. "Her pain was excruciating. It made me, a demon, collapse from it. I can only assume that she is hurt somewhere in that wretched dimension you told her about."

The priestess smirked. "She has a curious mind, one that I admire and envy. Once I told her of the other dimension, she asked me as many question as there are stars in the sky." She folded her hands and closed her eyes. "Excruciating pain, you say?" She was silent for a moment, then she opened her eyes, looking quite perturbed. "Oh my."

"What is it?" I demanded, leaning forward. "Is my mate all right?"

She hesitated. "Yes and no."

I narrowed my eyes. I could hear my dog half growling in warning in the back of my mind. "I am afraid I do not understand. You must be clearer, Priestess."

She hesitated once more. "I am not sure you would like to see this."

"Show me."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. I had never seen her quite so troubled. For an impassive priestess, this simple matter affected her quite deeply. I could tell she favored my mate and if something had happened to her that left this priestess disturbed, then something must be wrong.

"You must give me your word as a noble lord of the renowned Western Lands to not express your violent anger toward anyone or anything." Her brown eyes were serious and glittered at me dangerously. Though I was a powerful demon like my father, this priestess had unusual powers that could render me helpless and, possibly, without a life.

"Very well." I would do anything to know the wellbeing of my mate. "I give you my word."

She waved her hand over the fire pit and an image took place within its flames. It was Kagome. Holding our pup in a large blanket. I reached out, drawn to her.

'_Pup.'_

But my mate lifted her head and let out an anguished cry. My hand jerked back in surprise.

"This was the day I assume you felt her pain," the priestess murmured.

Tears ran down my mate's cheeks like endless waterfalls. Her cries were loud and painful, tearing my heart apart. She was rocking back and forth, clutching the pup to her chest. I had this sudden urge to go to her and comfort her, but knowing that I can't, I clenched my teeth.

'_Something wrong.'_

I looked closer and saw a limp arm peeking from the pup's wrapping. It…It wasn't moving. I glared at the priestess fiercely and demanded, "Why isn't my pup moving?"

The priestess only looked at me.

My dog half was eerily silent.

Realization dawned on me. "No." I whispered. "This cannot be! The pup is _not_ dead!"

She only lowered her head. "I am afraid so, my lord."

I looked back to see an elderly couple trying to comfort my mate, but she wouldn't allow them to. She had pushed their hands away and continued to cry. Extreme grief and pain filled my heart.

My pup. My first-born…_our_ first-born was dead.

But my main concern was my mate. Arrows of guilt shot through my heart as I stared at her tear-stained face.

Oh Kagome. If I taken control of my dog half, then none of this would have happened.

I would still be admiring her from afar while she walked along the halls of the castle, laughing with her friends. She wouldn't have gotten impregnated by me and she wouldn't have left her home world just for my sake.

She had no demon midwife to help her understand the cycle of a half demon baby. I had been foolish enough to be blind to that very important detail. And in consequence, our pup died.

Demon children, including half breeds, required a certain kind of attention as well as needs. When a human bears the offspring of a demon, especially one with immense power, she needs the assistance of her mate's blood. Demon blood offers a special chemical that inhibits human blood from attacking the offspring. And I had stupidly assumed that she, a human, knew it. Obviously, she wasn't aware of it, thus unconsciously "killing" our pup.

'_Mate_,' my dog half whined. '_Pup_.'

"It is my fault." I muttered. "My fault our pup died."

"Lord Sesshoumaru," the priestess began, her voice kind and soothing. "You have never bothered yourself to be with a human. Kagome was your first as you were hers. There was no way no one knew that she was your chosen mate. If they did, they would have talked to her and aided her when she was with child."

I shook my head. "Even so, I did not recognize the instincts of a father when I was supposed to. When I sent her away as she asked me to, I thought that my protective feelings were only for her protection. I only thought of my enemies harming her."

When the priestess was silent for the longest moment, I looked up at her. "Is this all you saw?"

Once more, she hesitated. "I…I would rather you not see the next part."

"Why?" I demanded.

My dog half growled in agreement.

"_Show her to us,"_ my dog half and I commanded her.

The priestess tightly closed her eyes and waved her hand. "Forgive me," she murmured ever so softly.

My eyes narrowed at her words, but when I turned to look at the new image, I saw my mate sitting by a window, rain rivulets cascading down the glass. There was nothing wrong with that.

A knock sounded and my mate got up and walked toward the strange-looking door. It wasn't wooden-looking like the ones at the castle. It looked smooth and…colored.

My mate opened the door and revealed a tall black-haired man with strange golden streaks. His blue eyes glittered happily at the sight of my mate. Now something was definitely wrong with that.

"Keisuke…" my mate said.

'_No_,'

"Hi, Kagome." His head lowered. Her face tilted upwards toward his lowering face.

'_No!'_

Their lips met.

I remembered when I first kissed her.

"_No, my lord!" she yelled. "Stop! Please stop!" _

_She tried to scream as I laid my lips on hers. Her small, delicate hands tried to push me off of her. _

I saw pink.

She never pushed this…this _man_ away. She _welcomed_ him.

"_I don't want this! Please, stop, Lord Sesshoumaru!"_

I saw red.


	5. EDITEDREVISED: The Missing Piece

**EDITED/REVISED: May 20, 2010**

**Always know that constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Let me know what needs to be done to make my story better through deleting, adding, or changing things. **

**Enjoy!**

"_**something**_**" = talking**

'_**something' **_**= Sesshoumaru's dog demon half (note: he speaks in broken English)**

_**Something **_**= Sesshoumaru mentally talking to his dog half**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 5: The Missing Piece in My Heart

Kagome snuggled into Keisuke's arms further as they sat on the couch. She breathed in his soft scent of aftershave and cologne. The warmth of his embrace made her feel safe, protected from the world and beyond.

Keisuke stroked her hair and said, "Mamoru's father…does he know about his death?"

Kagome looked toward the window. She had not told Keisuke of her real identity, where she was originally born and raised nor had she told what her child's father was. When they had met, he had the impression that she was a very sheltered young woman with very old-fashioned parents that spoke formally regularly. "I don't know." But deep inside her heart, she knew that Sesshoumaru knew.

"I know you don't like to talk about him, but…who was he?"

"A wealthy man," she answered. "Strong and conservative. Brave and quiet. Reserved and polite."

Keisuke said nothing for a moment. This was her answer every time he asked about Mamoru's father. It seemed like Mamoru's father was a good man, but seeing the situation Kagome was put in, the father had a major flaw. "What did he look like?"

"Tall. Slim, but well-made. Eyes like the sun. Hair of silver. Skin like a doll's, smooth and perfect." Kagome's voice turned dreamy.

"Do you miss him?"

Kagome was silent.

"Kagome?"

"I don't want to miss him, but I do."

"Why do you miss him?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps he was only the father of my child. Perhaps I only wanted us to be a family."

Keisuke grimaced, his blue eyes looking away. "You are sorry you left him?"

Kagome, realizing her words, looked up at Keisuke and said firmly, "No." When he met her eyes, she continued, "I'm more than happy and grateful to have met you. If I had stayed with Mamoru's father, I would have only brought shame to his family. We had no…protection. We were both foolish." She did not think it was wise to tell Keisuke that she "mated" with her former lord; that would just be very…awkward. She also did not think it was just sex. Sex, to her, was a female and male bedding one another by will. And what she did with her former lord was not sex. She certainly did not think it was making love, either. What her former lord did was beyond making love.

"But he was concerned about your wellbeing and Mamoru's,"

"Yes, but I could never stay with him and leave him at his…family's wrath."

"But he also asked you to marry him,"

Lord Sesshoumaru certainly didn't _ask_ her to be his mate, nevertheless marry him. But Kagome had to come up with some kind of excuse whenever Keisuke brought up this particular subject, which was often.

"Yes, in a way, but he…his family didn't believe in having children before marriage," she lied.

"You were engaged."

"Yes, but-"

"They should have let you stay with him." Keisuke interrupted angrily. "They should have let him be with you. He should have been there during the birth. To celebrate with you. To-"

Kagome placed a finger on his lips. "Shh, Keisuke. It's all right."

"No, it's not."

"I'm glad I walked away."

"Why?"

Kagome placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I wouldn't have met you."

Keisuke hesitated. "What if he misses you and comes for you?"

"He won't."

"You never know."

"I know him."

"You know him, but you don't know the man in him."

Kagome sighed. "Perhaps, but I know he won't come for me. He may look for me, but he won't take me away from the life I have now. I'm happy where I am."

_SKSKSKSKSK_

Sesshoumaru looked away from the fire pit, his eyes and hands clenched tight. He took several deep breaths, each ragged and pained.

"My lord," Kikyo murmured.

He grunted, his eyes still closed.

"Please. Take hold of your anger."

'_No…no…noo…noo…'_ His dog half thrashed about in the back of his mind, wanting to kill and decapitate the human man who dared to kiss his mate.

_Calm yourself_, he reprimanded.

'_How can?'_

"She's happy where she is." Kikyo said suddenly.

Both the man and dog looked at her, surprised.

"True, she lost her baby," the priestess continued. "But she has found her sanctuary. Don't take that away from her."

His dog half took over. _"I only one who can make her happy."_

Kikyo shook her head. "That should be the case, but Kagome was worried about your morals. She knew that you hated humans; you respected some but hated the rest. She did not want to be hated."

"_Could _never_ hate mate. Mate is mate. No matter what mate is."_

"Did you tell her that?"

"_Yes! She refuse me."_

Kikyo could only stare at the hurt dog demon. This once proud and powerful dog demon, never afraid of anything or anyone, was brought down by a mere human woman. She understood that the mating of demons were far stronger and meaningful than a human's marriage. Demon bonding connected heart, mind, soul, and body. Through a mating between a demon and a human, the human was tied to the demon during a blood exchange in a ritual until one or the other died. If the demon was rejected after the ritual, horrible consequences would occur and it would go unnoticed by the human if the human left, which was why human mates weren't preferred.

"How have you fared since…Kagome's departure?" she asked softly.

"_I have been through hell!" _Both the man and the dog spoke. _"I can't eat or sleep without her at my side. My appetite had diminished ever since she left. I was worried about her. Scared for her. Only when the pup was born that I was able to regain my health. And now, pup is dead. Now, mate found another." _Tears rolled down his smooth cheeks, something that was unheard of considering his reputation. _"I miss her so. She means so much to me. She is like the missing piece in my heart!"_

Kikyo got up and walked to him. She knelt down and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The dog demon heir closed his eyes and leaned into her embrace, crying into her shoulder.

Kikyo stroked his hair. She remembered that his hair was once shiny and eye-catching like the silver mineral; now it had lost its luster. It was hard to accept that the cold, distant demon was crying and needed comfort. It was wrong that she was offering her shoulder while it should have been Kagome's.

_Kagome, you insensitive girl,_ she thought. _Look what you've done to your lord._

An idea sparked in her mind. She gently grabbed Sesshoumaru's shoulders and lifted his head so that they looked eye to eye. "I have an idea," she said.

He looked at her with a confused frown.

"I could bring her back."

His dull eyes immediately brightened.

Kikyo nodded, smiling. "It may take a day or two, but I will bring her back."

"Priestess," he began.

She shook her head. "But you must win over her heart when she comes. Do not barrage her with your instincts to have her at your side and in your bed. She will not go willingly. Woo her. Pamper her. Take her places. Eat with her. Take her on your round trips throughout the kingdom. Do whatever you can."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Since she is a human, she will not succumb to demon bonding so easily. It is in your blood to take her, dominate her, but you _cannot do that_. As a human, she will be wary of your actions. She cannot read you so easily like a female demon."

"She knows me, though," he said. "She was a loyal servant in the palace. Servants are trained to know their masters."

Kikyo shook her head. "I meant she cannot read you through a_ woman's_ eyes, a _mate's_ eyes. She will only read you as a master, nothing more. You must be careful to distinguish between the two. Servant and master are much different from a mate and its other half." She stood up and started gathering bottles of herbs. "You will have at least a month before she has the choice to return back to the other dimension. It is short, I know, but that is all I can give. Her new friends will be suspicious if she is gone longer than the allotted time."

Sesshoumaru unsteadily stood up.

"Come now," She handed him a cloth. "Dry your tears, wash your face. You must look presentable within two days." She turned around and started to search for something.

"Priestess," he called.

Kikyo stopped what she was doing and turned toward him. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

She smiled. She knew that it was an honor to receive such words from the infamous, cold-hearted heir. "You're very welcome, my lord."

"If there's anything I can do for _you_…"

Her smile only widened. "I'll let you know." She turned back. "Now run along. Wash up and come back. I'll need a sample of your blood."

"Of course." Sesshoumaru walked out of the hut and went to the nearby river.

Kikyo stared after him. "Kagome, you have no idea what kind of man you have. He is so loyal to you. So caring. Such a worry-wart." She shook her head, chuckling. "You have no idea how much you mean to him."

_SKSKSKSKSK_

"There we go. All done." Kikyo said, swirling a vial that held Sesshoumaru's blood.

Sesshoumaru watched his forearm heal. "What did you need my blood for?"

The priestess stood up and walked toward the shelves. "You blood-bonded her, yes?"

"Of course. It is part of the mating ritual."

"Part of her blood flows through your veins. By using your blood, I can connect to her and relay a message."

"I see." Sesshoumaru said. "Is there anything else?"

"No, but thank you. I will send a messenger in two days to let you know if Kagome responded to my call."

The dog demon slightly bowed. "Thank you, Priestess."

"Don't mention it," She smiled at him.

_SKSKSKSKSK_

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed that night. Her head felt like it was being broken into. She unconsciously tried to rebuild the block that separated her mind from Sesshoumaru's mind. Then, all of a sudden, it broke.

"_Kagome!" _

_Kagome opened her eyes. She found herself floating in the air. _

"_Kagome!"_

_She recognized that voice. "Priestess? Priestess Kikyo!"_

"_Over here," _

_Kagome whirled around to find the powerful priestess floating towards her. "My lady!" She hugged the woman, enjoying her scent of trees and medicine. "My lady, it feels like forever since I've last seen you."_

"_I as well, Kagome." Kikyo said with a wide grin. "But there is someone who has been through forever, missing you, worrying about you,"_

_It took not even a second for Kagome to know what she was talking about. "Lord Sesshoumaru. How…is he?"_

"_He wasn't doing too good up until the birth of the pup." Kikyo answered. _

"_What?"_

"_Kagome, are you aware that a rejection and a separation between mates is more than painful?"_

"_A little," Kagome answered. "But I've never felt anything."_

"_Don't you feel at least something's missing in your heart?"_

_Kagome hesitated. _

"_It's all right to feel such things, Kagome. It is natural for a mate to feel at a loss when separated from their bonded."_

"_That hole in my heart is not because of Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome stated. "It is because of the loss of my child."_

"_I convey my deepest condolences__." She hugged Kagome tightly._

"_Thank you."_

_She released Kagome and said, _"_But haven't you ever felt as if the dog demon should be at your side?"_

_Kagome bit her lip. "S-sometimes. But I have Keisuke now."_

_Kikyo nodded. "Yes. I know of him." She waved her hand and a picture formed. "Keisuke Ouij, am I right?"_

"_Yes. He has been so kind to me since I've arrived. He was there at Mamoru's birth and funeral."_

"_Mamoru?"_

"_My baby."_

"_Mamoru is a nice name."_

"_Thank you."_

"_It wouldn't have anything to do with Sesshoumaru's name, would it?"_

_Startled, Kagome stared at her. _

_Kikyo waved her hand again and Keisuke's picture disappeared. "Kagome, I think it is time for you to see Sesshoumaru again."_

"_What?" Kagome exclaimed. "I cannot face him!"_

"_And why not?" the priestess asked. "Is it not wrong for you to see your mate again?"_

"_Lord Sesshoumaru will be angry with me."_

"_He is anything _but_ angry at you, my dear."_

"_I have lost our child! His first heir! That is an immense disgrace!"_

_Kikyo shook her head. "He grieves at the loss of the pup, but he is more concerned about you. When he felt your pain for Mamoru's death, he was overcome with pain twice as strong as what you felt. From what I've heard, he didn't wake for a few days. The pain was so excruciating that he thrashed about in his sleep."_

"_Oh no."_

"_But before that, when you left, he rarely ate anything. He neglected his position as heir and protector of the Western Lands. His parents and generals have taken the roles of substitutes. They are overwhelmed at the work they have to do, but do it because they know Sesshoumaru cannot do it."_

"_Why? Why didn't he just forget about me?" Kagome asked. "Why is he doing this to himself? He's killing himself!"_

"_Kagome, remember what I said earlier? The rejection and separation between mates is more than painful. Since you are the one that issued it, the pain has been directed towards him."_

_Kagome gasped. "My lord,"_

_Kikyo waved her hand. A picture of a sick and frail Sesshoumaru lying in his bed appeared._

_Kagome leaned forward. "My lord, what have you done to yourself?"_

_His body was so thin that his garments were literally falling off his shoulders. His cheeks were sunken and his dull, unseeing eyes had heavy bags under them. He groaned when the physician told him to lift his hand. _

"_He can't lift his hand!" _

_He threw up whatever was forced down his throat. _

"_My lady, I cannot stand this anymore!"_

_But what broke Kagome's heart were his calls. _

"_Kagome," he murmured in his sleep. "Kagome…please…come back…don't leave…please…Kagome…Kagome…"_

_Kikyo waved her hand again. This time, it was a motion picture of Sesshoumaru experiencing immense joy at the feeling of the birth of his son._

_The Lord and Lady of the Western Lands rejoiced when he started to regain his health. The servants and guards were so relieved that they actually fell to their knees and thanked the gods. _

"_This was during Mamoru's birth," Kikyo explained. "He was so happy. When his father found out, they threw a party."_

"_Oh my dog lord," Kagome whispered._

_Kikyo waved her hand again. It was a scene of Sesshoumaru experiencing a seizure in his bed. _"_As you can see, he felt every bit of your pain when Mamoru passed away."_

"_But the pain grew less and less every day."_

"_That is only because he took as much pain as he could to lessen yours."_

_Kagome's eyes started to well with tears. "He…He did what?"_

"_He does not know what it is like for a mother to lose a child, but he has witnessed it among his people. For him, it is terrible. As your mate, it was his duty to ensure your happiness and welfare. To dry your tears. To comfort you in your sorrow. Since he could do neither, he took all the pain you had."_

_Kagome was speechless. _

"_It weakened his heart and body. It took some weeks for him to finally recuperate and come to be asking what had happened to you."_

_Kagome stared at Kikyo. "You showed him me."_

_Kikyo nodded. _

"_And Keisuke."_

_She nodded again. "He was not so happy at the sight of Keisuke. He understood that the human made you happy, but he didn't say it aloud."_

_Kagome ran a hand through her hair, staring at the motion picture before her. _

"_Will you go back and see him again?" _

"_I…well, what about Keisuke? And my other friends?"_

"_If you accept to see Sesshoumaru again, you will be gone for a month. Your friends will think that you are on vacation, that you needed time away from everything to properly grieve over the loss of your son."_

"_And if decide to go with Lord Sesshoumaru?"_

"_You may go back and forth between dimensions, but you will mainly remain here."_

"_And if I decide to go with Keisuke?"_

_Kikyo pursed her lips. "You will remain in the other dimension permanently."_

"_What? Why can't-"_

"_Sesshoumaru must be put in the state of mind that you are dead. Therefore, we must fake your death and seal you in the other dimension. You are not to return to your home world whatsoever as long as Sesshoumaru lives." Kikyo explained. "If you choose Keisuke and return to the other dimension and come back every once in the while to visit, he will lose to his dark self and will stop at nothing to get you back."_

"_But he is in control of his dog half,"_

"_It is not the dog half I am talking about, Kagome." Kikyo said. "In every demon there is a small dark seed in the back of their minds called a Hollow. If the demon is under great sadness due to a loss or under immense rage, the Hollow comes forth and takes advantage of the demon's unclear mind. The Hollow will take over the demon's body and use its powers against everything good in this world. No demon has ever relinquished the Hollow's hold. There were a few close ones in the past, but the Hollow brings up painful memories and pushes the demon away."_

"_So you're saying the Hollow is worse than a demon in anger?"_

"_Yes. Demons may go on a rampage, but it is nothing compared to the abilities of a Hollow."_

"_Why is it named 'Hollow'?"_

"_When a Hollow takes over, the demon becomes hollow. The demon will have no feelings, no thoughts, nothing. Only pure instinct to destroy. It will destroy anything in its path and, if left unsatisfied, it will kill all whom the demon is close to, especially their own children and mates."_

"_So you're saying there is a chance that Lord Sesshoumaru might become a Hollow?"_

"_Yes. Since he is a very powerful demon, the destruction his Hollow might do will be devastating. If we get him to believe that you are dead, he can move on. Slowly but surely. Demons whose mates are killed or have died naturally can mate again if they want to. Knowing Sesshoumaru, he will not take another even if he is the last in line to the Western Land throne."_

"_What if I give him a child and leave?"_

_Kikyo shook her head. "It is not possible that you can leave. By lying with him again and conceive a child and knowing that you will leave him after the child is born, he will be at risk of becoming a Hollow. There is a chance that, if he does become one, he will kill the child first because it will remind him of you and the pain you caused him."_

_Kagome whined. "This is too much."_

_Kikyo laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do not fret so much. Just choose who you want to be with by the end of the month. Be aware that Sesshoumaru will tempt you stay. He is also aware of Keisuke, remember that. I assume he will not inquire about the man very much, but he will do all he can to win your heart."_

"_But he hates-"_

"'_Mate is mate. No matter what mate is.'"_

_Kagome had to smile at that. She remembered that line._

"_So will you return?"_

_Kagome took a breath. "Yes."_

_Kikyo smiled. "I will come for you in two days. Good night, Kagome." She paused. "Well, actually, good morning."_

Kagome opened her eyes. She glared at the morning light that shone across her face. "Good morning, indeed."

As she pulled back the covers and sat up, Kagome thought about her decision. "You know, I think I'm actually excited to see him again." She smiled. "Considering what he's done for me and everything,"

_SKSKSKSKSK_

Kagome waited on her bed two days later, dressed in her servant attire at the Palace of the Moon. She admitted that she missed wearing the simple clothing. Her leg bobbed up and down in anticipation. She had packed two suitcases, which were waiting on either side of her legs. One was filled with her belongings and the other was of Mamoru's belongings. _He would want to know what Mamoru likes,_ she thought with a smile. She also packed pictures of Mamoru's birth, first bath, first toy, etc.

Suddenly, a portal formed in front of her. Kikyo, dressed in her red and white priestess attire, stepped out. She smiled and held out her hand. "Ready?"

Kagome stood and put her hand in hers. "Ready."

Both took a suitcase and stepped through the portal.

Kagome opened her eyes and sighed happily. "Home," she whispered.

"Welcome back, Kagome," said a soft, deep voice.

Kagome whirled around. "Lord Sesshoumaru,"

**I took the "Hollows" part from **_**Bleach.**_

**I love that show. It's funny and cool. It also allows one to see from a different point of view of how our deceased loved ones feel. The episode of Orihime's brother Sora who passed away really touched my heart. **

**I may not care much for Orihime, but I kinda respect her for dealing with her brother. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. EDITEDREVISED: To See You Again

**EDITED/REVISED: May 21, 2010**

**I do not own Sesshoumaru, but I do own Keisuke and the story plot (not the **_**Inuyasha**_** anime show plot).**

**Remember: Constructive criticism is welcome!**

"_**something**_**" = talking**

'_**something' **_**= Sesshoumaru's dog demon half (note: he speaks in broken English)**

_**Something **_**= Sesshoumaru mentally talking to his dog half**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 6:

To See You Again

Kagome's heart sped at the sight of her former lord and master. He was still handsome as ever, what with a few flaws. Her heart clenched as she took in his features. He was slightly paler than she last remembered. Faint smudges of black were under his sparkling amber eyes. His cheeks had thinned so that she could see his high cheek bones. His crescent moon mark on his forehead was slightly lost its luster as did his four markings on his cheeks. His attire looked a bit bigger on his lanky frame. His hands, which hung loosely at his sides, were thin. His once luminous silver hair had a dull tinge to it.

Kagome remembered that he favored his long, silver hair. It was a trait of the great dog demon rulers of the Western Lands. And her former lord proudly showed it off. She stepped up closer to him. She hesitated at first, but lifted her hand and caressed his thin cheek.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, reveling in its softness and gentleness.

"You have lost some flesh, my lord," she murmured. "You are not as healthy as you were before."

Sesshoumaru didn't open his eyes. "And you look the same as ever,"

Tiny shivers ran up her spine at the sound of his voice: deep, smooth, masculine.

Kagome turned to Kikyo. "Who am I to stay with?"

"Me," Sesshoumaru said quickly and firmly. "I'll not have you out of my sight. My enemies may have caught word of you. I want you safe within the palace walls." He inclined his head at the priestess. "I meant no offense, Priestess."

Kikyo smiled warmly. "None taken. In fact, I was going to have her stay with you anyway. If she stayed with me, there's no telling if you'll ever talk to her. When she first came to me, she could not stop asking about the herbs and plants my sister and I use. She wouldn't even leave the last time I saw her!"

Kagome blushed. "I had a taste for the healing occupation."

Kikyo chuckled. "No doubt." She looked at one of the guards who came with Sesshoumaru.

"Take these bags for me, will you? They are Kagome's. Be careful with them."

"You're not coming?" Kagome asked.

The priestess shook her head. "Alas, my sister Kaede is behind in her studies. I must tend to them at once or she won't become a good healer."

"Thank you, my lady."

"You're welcome. Now, go on. I'll not waste another moment with you." With that, Kikyo turned around and walked back to her village.

Sesshoumaru lightly touched her elbow. "Shall we?"

Kagome nodded.

_SKSKSKSKSKSK_

As they walked in silence to the palace, Sesshoumaru stole glances toward his mate. He meant what he had said earlier: she looked the same as ever. But she looked older, more refined now. Her black hair looked smooth and her chocolate eyes looked bright and alert despite a sight hazy hue of pain that bespoke of a mother who lost her child. Her attitude was of confidence and inner strength.

But what captivated Sesshoumaru the most was her scent. When he first sniffed her as a young servant in the palace, she smelt of roses and a hint of peaches and sometimes strawberries. Now, as a woman, the roses had taken on a softer smell and there was a hint of gardenia. She smelled like a mother.

He noticed that her breasts were fuller and her curves were shaped deliciously. He could smell the milk waiting in her breasts, but his heart clenched and tears threatened to form knowing that the milk will never be drunk for his pup, his first born, was dead.

As they neared the palace, Sesshoumaru spoke softly, "The pup…"

Kagome looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It was my fault."

She looked back down. "It wasn't your fault. If I had only been a good mother-"

"No." Sesshoumaru firmly interrupted. "I had not informed you of the way a demon child, especially a half breed, is supposed to be born. I was foolish to let it slip from my mind."

Before Kagome could speak, the doors to the palace opened and there stood the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. The Lord of the Western Lands, Inutaishou, stood proud with a wide grin on his face, wearing his spiked metal armor. His silver hair was in his usual ponytail and his amber eyes shone like the sun. Kagome had always liked the great dog demon who fought many battles and conquered all. He was a ruthless fighter, but he was protective of his family. He was kind and fair, loving and caring. Traits that one would rarely find a ruling lord.

The Lady of the Western Lands, Asuka, was the only being in the world who could command both her mate and son, who – even with combined powers – were stronger and more powerful than her. Kagome smiled at the sight of the beautiful dog demoness. She had the same silver hair and amber eyes as her mate and son, but her eyes had a softer tinge to it, making her look friendly and approachable other than the harsh glints in Inutaishou and Sesshoumaru's. She wore the traditional long kimono of white and gold and red intricate designs. The crescent moon mark Sesshoumaru inherited from her shown brightly.

As they neared the ruling couple, Inutaishou held out his arms. "Welcome home, Kagome." He gathered her in his arms. "The palace has been so quiet since your leave."

"I am happy to be back, my lord." Kagome said. She enjoyed the lord's warm embrace. She remembered when her parents were taken by the Noh Mask Shadows and she cried night after night for them, Inutaishou bring her to his and Asuka's bedchambers. There, Kagome slept between the two dog demons, enjoying the comfort and warmth they gave her.

Asuka pushed her mate aside, impatient to hug Kagome. "Off to the side, mate. Let me have a good look at the girl." She took Kagome's hands in her soft and gentle hands. She twirled Kagome around and nodded approvingly. "Though I do not wish to bring up bad memories, motherhood suits you."

Kagome smiled.

The Lady of the Western Lands gathered the young lady into her arms. Tears welled in her eyes and threatened to fall. She pulled away slightly and cupped Kagome's cheeks in her hands. "Seems like only yesterday you were so small and sleeping beside me," she said. "I'm so very sorry for the pup's death. Inutaishou and I should have stopped you before you went to Priestess Kikyo. You have knowledge of demons, but not enough to sustain you through your pregnancy."

Kagome shook her head. "What's done is done. My child has passed on."

"Come. Let us go into the Library. Jasmine tea is being made at this very moment. You still like jasmine tea, yes?"

"Oh yes. The other dimension's tea is not as good as the Head Cook's."

Asuka laughed. She slipped her arm through Kagome's arm and led her to the Library. She looked over her shoulder and said, "You must forgive me, pup. I know you want Kagome at your side, but I need her at _my _side."

Sesshoumaru grunted. His father clapped him hard on the back with a burst of laughter.

Asuka sat herself down on a white sofa, pulling Kagome down next to her. Sesshoumaru sat in the sofa across from them while Inutaishou sat in a separate chair.

"Tell us how you fared in the other dimension." Asuka said.

"Well-" Kagome stopped when she heard the squeals in the kitchen and the scurrying of feet heading toward the Library.

Inutaishou sighed. "Brace yourselves,"

The doors burst open and squeals emitted throughout the room as three girls, Kagome's best friends since infancy, hurled themselves at Kagome. The dog demon family kept a tight hold on their servants publicly, but in private, there was a sense of family among everyone, which was why the ruling family was treasured and well-respected.

"Oh Kagome! You're home, you're home!" Emi cried in her shoulder. Emi was born of the palace's General, Koki, and the Head Cook's daughter, Lei. She had short auburn hair and gleaming green eyes with a playful disposition.

"I can't believe you left without saying good-bye!" wailed Suri, Emi's twin sister. They were identical twins, but Suri had their father's gray eyes. She was the worry-wart of the group, always being overly cautious about things.

"It's so good to see you again, Kagome." Kisa murmured in Kagome's ear. She was the most calm and rational one out of the group as well as the smartest. She was born of two servants, Ani and Kala.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" Kagome laughed. "I hope everything is well with you?"

"No!" Emi answered. "The palace's no fun without you! Kisa was buried in her books and Suri was being annoying as ever."

"Hey!" the other two girls protested.

"Well, the lot of you could have at least brought the tea with you." The Head Cook, Anya, came in.

"Anya," Kagome murmured. The girls disentangled themselves from their friend and allowed her to go to the Head Cook. Suri took hold of the tray before Anya hugged Kagome. The old woman with salt and pepper hair and tear-filled green eyes had acted as Kagome's caretaker. Her husband, Junta, had long left the living world, but Anya had always looked the bright side of things. Ever since Junta had passed on, there have been eerie things going on in the kitchen. Funny eerie things such as misplacing of an ingredient or loss of a cooking utensil. Anya looked at this as Junta's way of making her smile through his passing.

Sesshoumaru's heart warmed at the sight of Kagome hugging the old cook. He knew Kagome favored the old woman and vice versa. He remembered the old woman was desolate when she learned of Kagome's departure.

Anya pulled away and patted Kagome's cheek. "I am sorry for your loss," she whispered. "And I am sorry I wasn't there to comfort you."

Kagome shook her head, tears leaking out of her eyes. "No need."

Asuka stood and said, "Since everyone is here, why don't you all sit while Kagome tells us her story while in the other dimension."

As custom demanded, Kagome's friends sat on the floor. Inutaishou offered his seat for Anya – not respecting a great cook could mean being served disastrous, never-before-seen meals everyday – as he sat next to his son.

Kagome took her place next to Asuka and began her story. She started off with the technology in the other dimension. Then she went on to talk about the ranks, housing, occupations, etc.

"Now tell us about the baby." Emi said. "Well, I mean…If you want to…"

Kagome smiled. "Of course. I brought some of Mamoru's things, but…"

"Mamoru?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

She blushed. "Yes. His name."

"A son," The dog demon heir looked at his father, who smiled sadly at him.

"Oh. I left his things in my bag."

"I'll get it." He stood and asked, "Which one?"

"The one with the blue tag."

He nodded and walked out of the room. He returned moments later and placed her suitcase on the table situated between the sofas.

Kagome leaned forward and opened the suitcase. She smiled sadly at the contents. She pulled out a blanket. "This was Mamoru's. When he first came out and was washed up, Aiko, the woman who took care of me, wrapped him in this." She brought the blanket to her nose and breathed in Mamoru's scent. For once, she was grateful to have some lingering demon traits within her because of the blood exchange Sesshoumaru did during the mating ritual.

Sesshoumaru sat up straighter, eager to get a whiff of his son's scent.

Kagome noticed this and handed the blanket to him.

He brought the blanket to his nose and closed his eyes. He sighed into the blanket.

'_Pup_,' his dog half whispered.

He purred softly into the blanket.

Inutaishou's face fell at the sight of his son. _Your first born_, he thought. _I am so sorry, pup._

Kagome then brought out a small blue stuffed bear. "Kei, Aiko's husband, bought Mamoru this."

Sesshoumaru did not let go of the blanket. He took the stuffed animal, stared at weird thing, and passed it to his father.

Inutaishou breathed in Mamoru's scent on the stuffed animal. _He inherited more of Kagome's scent than yours, pup_. He passed it to Asuka, who also took in Mamoru's scent, and passed it to Anya, Emi, Suri, and Kisa.

Kagome took out some other things like a rattle, a smaller blanket, and two other stuffed animals. Then, she took out a small album. She stood and walked over to Sesshoumaru, who looked at her curiously.

Inutaishou felt that he was the third wheel stood up and sat next to his mate, who grinned up at him as she jerked her head to their son and his mate. He nodded at her.

Kagome opened the album and explained, "This is called an album. It contains pieces of paper called pictures. It is taken from this contraption that takes the image that you want and copies it onto a small roll. You take it to a…'shop' and there are people who copy the images from the roll onto special glossy paper. These are the results."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the thin yet thick, glossy paper. Even though he had no idea what Kagome just explained to him, he was more interested of the images that the shiny paper held.

Kagome pointed to a picture that had her in the bed holding Mamoru. "That is when Mamoru first came out." She chuckled. "He cried pretty loud for a little thing." She pointed to a close up of Mamoru. "That's him right there."

Sesshoumaru ran a clawed hand over the picture. "Mamoru," he whispered. He had Kagome's hair, from what he could tell from the small tuffs at the top of the newborn's head, which he knew would have eventually turn silver, and his amber eyes. The pup's expression was one of wonder and curiosity.

"This is him with Aiko and Kei." Kagome pointed to the picture next to it. "And this is Mamoru sleeping. This one is when I first introduced him to the blue stuffed bear I showed you earlier." She chuckled. "Cute, isn't he?" The picture showed Mamoru in a carrier, slightly glaring at the blue thing.

A corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth lifted. "He looks like a warrior assessing his enemy."

Kagome laughed.

Inutaishou and Asuka exchanged knowing glances with Anya, Emi, Suri, and Kisa. The picture the two created was a beautiful one. They were happy to see Sesshoumaru smile – even if it was just a little smile – and laugh with Kagome. Even though the heir looked a bit sickly, he looked like he was on the verge of a fast recovery.

For the next two hours, Kagome talked with the Lord and Lady, Sesshoumaru, Anya, Emi, Suri, and Kisa. She was then informed of the kingdom's wellbeing and any outside dilemmas. She soon found herself discussing financial matters about a couple villages and a family feud between two lower demon families with Sesshoumaru. He offered the dilemmas and how it should be dealt with while she offered reasonable solutions and another view about the dilemmas.

Sesshoumaru seemed to be enjoying talking with her, arguing with her, supporting her, and contradicting her. She had good ideas and solutions, but he questioned her so that she would think more into her ideas and solutions as well as the outcomes.

Kagome was fascinated at how much knowledge Sesshoumaru had about the kingdom as well as what was going on. His readiness to respond to all of her suggestions and questions sparked something warm in her.

_SKSKSKSKSKSK_

That night after dinner, Sesshoumaru escorted Kagome to her room. He deliberately chose a room that was across from his so that he would know if danger came to her. There was an empty room that was connected to his, which was originally created for his future mate when he first assumed his duties as heir, but he didn't want to take any chances. He knew that he would be tempted to go into her room. To do what, he didn't want to figure it out at the moment.

Once outside her room, he murmured, "Good night." He gave a slight bow and turned away.

"My lord,"

He turned back.

"Would you like to come in?" _What are you doing? _she asked herself.

He hesitated.

"It's all right. I'm okay with it." _What happened to promising to not letting him near you? _

Sesshoumaru stepped into her room and he didn't step any further as he waited for her to come in.

_You broke it as soon as took the opportunity to come back._ "Shall I call for some tea?"

"No, thank you."

Kagome's hands twisted nervously as she stood in front of him.

Sensing her nervousness, he asked, "Do you remember where everything is in the guestroom?" He glanced around the room as he took a step forward.

"Y-yes. I think so." She followed him.

He continued perusing the room. "As a guest, you do not have to tend to the responsibilities of a servant you once were."

"That's not necessary. I'll do what I can to earn my stay."

"Your stay has already been earned." At her confused silence, he said, "You bore me a pup, which is more than I can ask for."

"He's…" She swallowed. "He's gone."

"Gone from the living world, not from our hearts," he said.

Kagome's eyebrows rose. Never had she heard her lord speak like that.

Then, out of the blue, he asked, "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"P-pardon?" A slight tinge of pink touched her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head, hiding his amusement. "I have not comforted you when Mamoru passed on."

It was then Kagome remembered what Kikyo told her. _"He does not know what it is like for a mother to lose a child, but he has witnessed it among his people. For him, it is terrible. As your mate, it was his duty to ensure your happiness and welfare. To dry your tears. To comfort you in your sorrow. Since he could do neither, he took all the pain you had."_

"I-it's all right. I'll be fine. Thank you."

"As you wish," he said. "Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

"Um. No. Not exactly."

He gave a slight bow. "My room is across from yours. Let me know if I can be of assistance to you. Good night…Kagome."

She bowed low as he walked away. "Good night, my lord." She stared after him even after the door closed.

"He made no advancements," she said to herself. "I could see the dog yearning inside of him, but he took control of it." She smiled.

_SKSKSKSKSKSK_

That night, Sesshoumaru woke to the most painful sound he'd ever heard. He slipped on a robe and opened his door. He walked across to the Kagome's room, looked up and down the hallway before he pressed his ear against the door. His heart clenched at Kagome's sobs. He knocked softly at first. When she didn't answer, he knocked louder and opened the door slightly.

"Kagome?"

She continued crying.

He opened the door wider and took in the sight in front of him. Kagome sat near the floor-to-ceiling windows that led to the balcony with two candles burning. The album was open and pictures were scattered around her.

He walked in and closed the door, praying that she won't get angry. He walked closer to her, slowly and softly. He glanced at the shiny pieces of paper and noticed that they were of Mamoru.

'_Comfort mate,'_ his dog half said.

He didn't have to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Kagome as he knelt behind her. He nuzzled her neck, purring to her.

Kagome only cried harder.

Sesshoumaru held her tighter and started to rock back and forth.

"My baby…my baby…my Mamoru…" she wailed. "He's…g-g-gone…gone…"

Tears threatened to leak from his eyes, but he blinked them away. He had to be strong for his mate. He had to comfort her more than he needed to comfort himself. It was his duty. It was what he wanted to do. He arranged himself so that he sat behind her and turned Kagome around so that she was cradled in his arms.

"I'll never see hi-him again!"

Sesshoumaru only purred. He nuzzled her neck and cheek, licking her tears away. He touched his nose to hers.

"I…I want him…b-back…"

"As do I, mate," he murmured. "As do I," He nuzzled her collarbone and smelled something sweet yet soft. His nose trailed down further and he finally recognized it. Mamoru's scent. It was very faint, but it was there. He smiled inwardly knowing that he was breastfed. His hand drifted upward and opened her simple kimono. Her full breasts greeted him. He lowered his head and gently suckled a breast. It wasn't meant to be erotic. Sesshoumaru only wanted to make Kagome believe that it was Mamoru who was suckling at her breast in order to calm her down.

Demon mothers usually produce more milk than human mothers because demon offspring, half demon or not, need milk rich in high nutrition to sustain a certain amount of energy to survive. Despite him living so long, Sesshoumaru remembered when he was a young pup he'd latched onto his mother's breast until he was ten. Demon offspring needed a sufficient amount of nutrition from their mother's milk during the very beginning stages of their lives, usually up until the age of 12. Mamoru, unfortunately, didn't receive the demon-rich milk Kagome was supposed to produce had she tasted more of Sesshoumaru's blood. Since she hadn't, she couldn't produce enough nutrients to help Mamoru create the necessary antibodies demon offspring need. And because demon mothers produced more milk, their breasts would often leak if their offspring didn't feed from them regularly. In Kagome's case, even though she had some of Sesshoumaru's blood in her, her breasts were full of milk that had yet to be released.

Kagome, in her delirium, thought it was Mamoru and cradled Sesshoumaru's head. She stroked his silver hair as her tears bathed his hair. "Mamoru," she murmured. "My Mamoru," She could feel his lips and tongue working to extract the milk, his fangs lightly scraping her but not hurting her. When she saw milk flowing into his mouth, she gently used the collar of her kimono to dap at the excess in the corners of his mouth. Mamoru used to feed so hungrily at her breast.

When Sesshoumaru felt that Kagome had finally started to calm down, he withdrew from her breast, wiping away a drop of creamy milk on his lips. She whimpered, trying to bring him back, but he shook his head. "I am Sesshoumaru, mate," he said softly.

Kagome's heart fell as her vision cleared. Tears started to well, but it didn't fall. She only wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled the underside of his jaw.

Sesshoumaru leaned over and snuffed out the candles. He hooked an arm under her legs and around her back and lifted her up. He carried her to her bed and laid her down. He tried to pull away, but she didn't let go. He sighed. "Tomorrow you will regret having me in your room," he said.

She shook her head and pulled him down. She opened her kimono wider and led his head to her other breast, the one he hadn't suckled.

"Mate, I am not Mamoru."

Kagome only pulled his head to her breast. He gave in with another sigh before lying next to her. He then bent down and suckled gently. She lowered her head so that her nose touched his hair. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Mamoru was such a quiet baby."

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, but continued to suckle.

"He only cried when his diaper needed to be changed or when he was hungry. After that, he was all smiles and laughter. When a stranger would come and look at him, he would," She chuckled. "He would only stare at them with wide eyes and an open mouth. When he first met Aiko and Kei, his eyes were so round that they looked like saucers. His eyes were the color of yours, twin suns captured in the pupils. There would always be a twinkle in his eye when he looked at me. His toothless grin would just make my heart melt."

'_Mate all right?'_ his dog self asked him in the back of his mind.

_She is_, he answered. _She is just telling me of what our pup is like._

"When I gave him his first bath, he never wanted to leave." She laughed. "He would splash in the water and stay in there for about another twenty minutes. He looked like shriveled prune when I would finally get him out." She paused. "When he first met Keisuke,"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, but he kept his suckling gentle and constant for it kept her happy and calm.

"Oh what a troublemaker he was." Kagome chuckled. "He cried when Keisuke held him. I don't know why. Keisuke was the first stranger he cried at. He would vomit on his nice shirts when Keisuke wasn't looking and he would bite and drool over his cell phone if Keisuke left it lying somewhere within his reach."

'_Good pup_,' he and his dog half thought. '_That's my son.'_

"But Keisuke liked him anyway."

Sesshoumaru gently pulled away, licking his lips and the insides of his mouth. How he wished he could see a picture of Kagome suckling Mamoru.

As if reading his mind, Kagome pointed to the ground. "There is a picture of Mamoru and I when I first breastfed him." She groaned exaggeratingly. "He was such a glutton. He may have been a good baby, but he was always hungry."

Sesshoumaru left the bed to go in search of the picture in the album, using his night vision. When he found it, he slipped the glossy paper out of its casing and stared it. It was a beautiful sight. Kagome was looking down at the suckling Mamoru, who looked back up at her with wide amber eyes. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, tendrils of hair sticking out of everywhere. But Sesshoumaru liked it. It suited her. It made her look softer and feminine. Her silky white robe opened and fell off one shoulder. Mamoru's hand placed itself on her full breast as if claiming it.

He stood and went back to Kagome, who had wiped her face and blew her nose on pieces of flimsy material. When he inquired what it was, she had explained that it was Kleenex and described its uses.

Sesshoumaru stayed with Kagome about two hours more, lying at her side as she talked herself to sleep. He rarely talked, only inquired about what he didn't know. When she finally did fall asleep, he brushed back a few hairs from her face. He leaned down and nuzzled her breasts, where he could hear the milk ducts working to make more milk. He covered her up and licked at the mating mark he had placed on her two years ago.

"Stay with me, mate," he whispered into her ear. "Stay with me, Kagome. Please stay. Don't leave me alone again."

**I apologize if Sesshoumaru's suckling bothered anyone. **

**I just wanted to add some kind of intimate moment without having it seen as erotic. **

**In a way, I wanted it to be special. Well, to me it was special since Sesshoumaru was helping Kagome calm down by acting as Mamoru.**

**Perhaps I could have done it differently, but I wasn't thinking of any other situation at the moment. **

_**.:IMPORTANT:.**_

**Kagome was gone for 2 years.**

**She gave birth to Mamoru 7 months after she came to the other dimension (aka our time).**

**Demon pregnancy, in my story, lasts 8 months, but Mamoru was born a month earlier.**

**Mamoru died 3 months after his birth due to an internal problem because the care he was supposed to be given wasn't what he was given. **

**There is some other sorts of special treatment that a demon or half demon child must go through (Remember, this is my story and this is how I portray demon pregnancy).**

**Keisuke Ouji met Kagome a month or 2 before Mamoru was born.**


	7. EDITEDREVISED: Intimate Moments

**EDITED/REVISED: May 23, 2010**

**7th chapter!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**Please continue to help me make my story better.**

**There is an intimate scene in the beginning. So yeah, just warning you.**

"_**something**_**" = talking**

'_**something' **_**= Sesshoumaru's dog demon half (note: he speaks in broken English)**

_**Something **_**= Sesshoumaru mentally talking to his dog half**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 7:

Intimate Moments

Kagome tried to move on her side, but something warm and heavy weighed her down. Her eyes shot open. She looked down and saw a head of silver resting peacefully on her chest, just below her chin. Memories of what happened last night came rushing through her mind. At once, Kagome turned red. Her hands slapped over her eyes as she tried to banish the feeling of his lips on her breasts. _No, no, no, no,_ she thought. _You are losing your mind, Kagome. Snap out of it!_

Twin amber orbs opened slowly as he heard a heart beating faster and faster under his sensitive ear. Sesshoumaru yawned and snuggled closer into her chest. He chuckled inwardly at her surprised squeak before closing his eyes. _I wonder…_

_Great_, Kagome thought. _Just great._ Memories of how gentle and soothing his mouth was on her made her blush even harder. _He was much gentler than the first time he touched me. Much gentler._

She tried to sit up, but the demon heir only wrapped his arms further around her waist and nestled his body against her side. Her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head. _Oh gods! He may have lost weight, but he certainly hasn't lost any muscle._

Kagome looked down and tried to pry his arms away. It didn't work; he only rolled his body over hers. The action brought him lower so that his face snuggled between her breasts. _Oh gods in heaven! What have I done to deserve this?_

While Kagome was trying to get away from him, Sesshoumaru was laughing mentally. He was enjoying this. Perhaps the next time she allowed him to sleep next to her he would try a different method. That thought made his blood boil, but he caught it instantly and controlled it so Kagome wouldn't _feel_ anything.

Kagome sighed in defeat as she collapsed back onto the pillows. _O-kay. Time for the frontal approach._ "My lord," she said. "My lord, wake up."

He grunted.

"My lord, it is morning. We must get breakfast or-" She squealed when he grabbed her thigh. She started laughing as he squeezed it more.

_Ah,_ _a ticklish spot_. As she tossed and turned trying to get away, Sesshoumaru only smirked and continued to tickle her on her sides.

"You…Y-you…!" she gasped. "You were…a-awake…ahh!" Her words died on laughter.

"Anyone could wake what with that heartbeat of yours," he said, his tone full of amusement. "I wonder what you were thinking that made your heart beat so fast."

Kagome blushed.

Sesshoumaru didn't want her to feel uncomfortable so he trailed a claw up her back, laughing as she arched and squealed out her laughter.

"S-s-stop! Stop!" she cried out. Tears were leaking out of her eyes and her cheeks were getting sore. Her lungs gasped for air as he continued tickling her.

"Beg me,"

"N-n-n-not a…not a ch-chance!" She felt her cheeks burning red with laughter.

"Very well." He grabbed her foot and trailed a claw down, careful not to break her skin.

Kagome tried to jerk her foot away, laughing more.

He stopped. "Beg,"

"Nope."

He tickled her for a good one minute, then stopped. "Beg."

"I'll make you beg." Kagome said.

He lifted a fine black brow. "I wonder how you're going to do that. I'm not ticklish, by the way."

There was a twinkle in Kagome's eye that made him narrow his amber eyes. All of a sudden, she flipped him over so that she straddled his hips and pinned his wrists down on the bed. They were quite near the edge, but neither of them noticed.

"And this will make _me_ beg because?" he asked, liking the situation.

"Because it is every male's weakness," she murmured seductively as she leaned forward. She grazed his lips with hers, then trailed across his cheek, and down to his neck.

Sesshoumaru groaned at the simple action. How he had longed for his mate to do that.

"Because it is a mate's weakness," she whispered as her lips trailed back up to his lips.

The dog demon heir's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt her hips grind deliciously against hers.

"Because…" She lightly kissed him. "…it is _your_ weakness." She slipped her tongue across his lips, ordering an entrance.

Sesshoumaru gave in and opened his mouth. There, their two tongues tangled and mated. Gently, then hard. Hard, then passionately. Passionately, then gently. Gently, then soft. They parted.

"Beg," she said.

Passion-filled amber orbs glared at her. "This Sesshoumaru do not beg."

Kagome smirked at him using the third person. He used that term when he was confident about a decision or order. "Suit yourself." Kagome leaned down and rubbed her body against his, her lush breasts moving against his hard chest. She swallowed his groan and lifted her head. "Beg,"

"No."

"All right." Her hips sat back against his hardening groin and ground hard.

He gasped.

She didn't stop there. She took her belt from her waist as quickly as she could and belted her lord's wrists to the headboard's poles. She sat back onto his groin and watched him seethe.

"Bitch," he growled.

"Na-ah," she murmured. She leaned over him again and brought her lips down. "_You're_ my bitch."

At that, he hardened more.

"Beg," she said. "Beg, mate."

He gasped again and again as she ground his groin once more. He tried to lift his hips into her groin, but each time he did that, she lifted her hips away. There was only so much a male could handle. "I beg," he mumbled.

"What was that?" She licked his neck.

"I beg!"

She ground again, this time gasping loud for a full effect. "Again,"

"I beg, mate! I beg!"

"Once more," She bit and sucked hard at his pulse.

"_I beg!_" he cried out "_I beg for mercy!_"

Kagome smirked against his throat and lifted her head. She sighed, satisfied, and said, "Isn't it just _grand_ to have your plans turned against you?"

Sesshoumaru gasped through clenched teeth. "I should have tickled you until you wet the bed."

She chuckled. "You should have, but you didn't." She undid her belt from his wrists and patted his chest. "Let's go. They're probably waiting for us in the dining room."

Sesshoumaru was about to grab her and force her to the bed until his dog half stopped him.

'_No! She run away again if force her!'_ To emphasize its point, his dog half bit him mentally.

Sesshoumaru winced and quickly withdrew his hand before Kagome could see it.

She cast a sly smile at him. "Coming?"

He grunted, glaring at her. "Coming." He stomped past her and growled over his shoulder when she laughed at him. She laughed even harder when he closed the door gently instead of slamming it in her face.

Outside, Sesshoumaru let out a very rare wide grin as he listened to her laugh. She had the most beautiful laugh. It was music to his ears, one that he would gladly listen to every minute of the day. He was happy that he made her laugh. He was even happier that she advanced on him.

'_Mate happy with us?'_ his dog half asked.

_Yes_, he answered. _Very._

_SKSKSKSKSKSKSK_

Breakfast that morning was quite interesting. Kagome brought down more pictures of Mamoru and showed it to Inutaishou and Asuka. Talking to everyone helped soothe her aching heart little by little.

Inutaishou burst out laughing at the sight. "My, he looks like Sesshoumaru when he was a newborn pup!" he said cheerfully.

"Really?" Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru, who glared at his father.

"Father, I don't think Kagome would like to know about-"

"Oh nonsense, my lord!" Kagome interrupted with a wide grin. "I would very much _like_ to hear what kind of pup you were."

Asuka chuckled as Sesshoumaru growled at Kagome.

"Cried like the devil when he came out," Inutaishou said. "And cried long, loud, and hard when he wanted food."

Asuka nodded. "Such a glutton, he was. I could have sworn he drank all of my milk from one breast."

Kagome laughed. "Mamoru was _exactly_ like that. If I tried to stop him, he would only put up a fight and cry some more."

Asuka nodded again. "Like father, like son," She smiled at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sighed exaggeratedly. _This is going to be a _long_ breakfast…_He heard his mate's laughter and the corner of his mouth tilted up. _A long and enjoyable one, at that…_

_SKSKSKSKSKSKSK_

After breakfast, the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands along with Sesshoumaru excused themselves since they had a meeting with their advisors.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to go to the meeting, but he knew it was important since they would be discussing Kagome's future with the Western Lands. He didn't want to discuss anything with the advisors because Kagome had not chosen to stay with him permanently. He had reluctantly and hesitantly and somewhat shyly bid his farewell to Kagome with a stiff bow and avoided her eyes, which Kagome thought was very cute and innocent since he always used to look at people in the eyes confidently, almost up to the point of arrogance that everyone was strangely familiar with.

Meanwhile, Kagome ventured into the gardens, not wanting to bother her friends who were most likely helping with the Head Cook for lunch. She knew that they would be done in an hour, so she decided to wait. She sat down on a stone bench and looked around her.

Hardly anything changed, but she noticed that there were new additions to the flowers. She could hear the soft wind toying with the leaves on the tree nearby and the buzzing of a couple bees, searching for nectar. She could smell the scent of a small bird and its chicks in one of the trees to her left. She could taste the aroma of the familiar food cooking in the kitchen, making her mouth water.

Kagome leaned back on her hands and looked up at the clear blue sky dotted with cotton ball clouds. Her thoughts floated toward Keisuke Ouji, Mamoru, Sesshoumaru, her life in the other dimension, and her life in her home world.

_This whole time Lord Sesshoumaru has been anything _but_ angry at me. In fact, he hasn't given me the cold shoulder once._ Kagome thought. _He's changed so much._

She imagined his slightly thin, pale face and winced.

_And it's not just his personality that's changed._

She remembered how he never let go of Mamoru's blanket. Her heart clenched when she remembered the raw pain and sadness flicker in his sun-gold eyes.

_Never had I seen such an emotion from him before_, she thought. _It was as if…as if he…_wanted_ to have a child in his life…half breed or not._

He had kept the blanket clutched in his hands as he looked at the pictures and toys, never once letting it go or letting his parents to take a sniff. Come to think of it, he didn't exactly return the blanket yet. But, no matter.

_Even though I wasn't…I wasn't a good enough mother, he never blamed me. He took some of the blame; so did his parents. Why? I mean, I served this family all my life up until…_She blushed._ Well, I should have been more aware during the mating season._

Kagome shook her head vigorously. _Why didn't I pay attention to Mother when she gave me lessons on demons? That could have really helped right now. _She rolled her eyes. _Guess it's true that when you're an adolescent and parents try to tell you something, it goes in one ear and out the other. _

She stood and walked toward the lush red roses and gently stroked the petals of a large rose. _Lord Sesshoumaru seems to _want_ to have a relationship with me. He's not pushing me or anything. All he's ever done was comfort me and made me laugh. But… _

A flash of a handsome face with blue eyes flickered in the back of her mind.

_Keisuke. What should I do about him?_ Her hand ventured lower down the rose's stem. _Keisuke has been so patient with me. So understanding. So…loving. He was my shoulder to lean on when I would talk about Mamoru or Lord Sesshoumaru. In fact, I don't think he despises Lord Sesshoumaru for being with me first. He's just…I don't know. Well, he _is_ jealous, but he doesn't show it. He defended my and Lord Sesshoumaru's relationship and respects it as well. _

_But I told him that I was happy with him. That I was glad to have left Lord Sesshoumaru because I wouldn't have met him if I didn't._

Her mating mark burned at her thoughts, reprimanding her. She lifted her free hand and covered it, telling it to settle.

_I can't help for the way I feel. I found refuge in that dimension. The people I met…_She sighed happily. _They're so kind. So caring._ She chuckled. _So protective as well. I mean, I love my friends here, but I started a new life in the other dimension. And…And I don't think…I'll want to leave my haven._

Her mating mark was now scorching, but Kagome showed no signs of discomfort. She was used to it already for it always burned with alarm and warning whenever Keisuke was around, even when he laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

_I'm sorry, but…no matter how much Lord Sesshoumaru tries to make me feel at home and tries to win my heart, I just…I just _can't_. I know Priestess Kikyo said to give him a chance and I will, but my decision is final. I won't leave Keisuke or my new friends. _

"Ow!" Kagome jerked her hand back. It was as if the rose knew her thoughts and poked her as punishment. Her finger started to bleed and she hissed at the pain. _Why do small cuts always hurt more than the larger cuts?_

Suddenly, a clawed hand with two violet stripes on the wrist gently grabbed her wrist.

Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru next to her. His frowning eyes were trained on her finger.

"It's nothing," she murmured. "Just a cut. I'll have it wrapped up-"

A gentle caress of a tongue licked away the blood.

A blush.

Sesshoumaru unashamedly brought her finger into his mouth and sucked on it. He placed a slight pressure on it with his flat-surfaced molars to stop the bleeding, carefully maneuvering her finger away from his sharp canines.

"My lord, please," Kagome whispered. "I'm all right."

But the heir to the Western Lands ignored her. He closed his eyes and savored the sweet taste of her blood. Two years. Two years since he had last taken her blood. It was as divine and delicious as the first time, except that it was topped with a smooth drop of motherhood.

'_Mate_,' his dog half said, relishing her sweet blood.

Sesshoumaru's free hand reached up and settled on the small of her back, drawing her slowly to him, not forcefully, letting her to have a choice to withdraw. Once her chest was against his, he purred.

Kagome fell into a spell, one that allowed no female to escape her mate, his spell. Her eyes slowly drifted closed and she laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

_Ba-dump…ba-dump…ba-dump…_

'_Mate_,' a deep voice caressed her mind. It whispered to her, calling her, pleading her. '_Don't leave…please…pain come if leave…'_ Feelings of pain, loss, longing, and great sadness fell upon her.

Kagome's eyes shot open, but she didn't move. Something – some_one_ – was talking to her…_in her mind!_ Slowly, Kagome turned her head so that she was looking up at the jaw of her former lord. Was it…? He started to withdraw her finger; she stopped herself from protesting at the loss of warmth and the promise of coupling.

Her eyes dropped to her finger. _The cut was gone!_ She raised her head slightly, but Sesshoumaru caught the back of her head and gently pushed it back down to his shoulder. "I-it's gone!"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It is a secret healing trait of the dog demon line, but it can only be found in males and it can only be triggered when his mate is injured," he explained, murmuring low and deep into her ear. "There is a healing agent in my saliva that can heal just about anything from burns and cuts to itches and scars."

Kagome grunted and turned her head to nuzzle his shoulder. "And what do I get in return since I am…your mate?"

He chuckled softly. "Seeing as you are not a demoness, which for that I am grateful for,"

Kagome rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Your senses are heightened to that of my own. It increases when you are with pup to protect yourself and the pup and it will stay that way until you die. You will also attain the healing trait, but it can be used on your pup when he or she is injured. It would have no affect on me."

"Why?"

"Because it is my duty to see to your injuries."

"You say that I have the healing trait. Why couldn't I save…Mamoru?"

Sesshoumaru paused, staring at her for a moment. "Kagome, you didn't enough of my blood in your body to form a strong healing agent."

Kagome pursed her lips and looked away for a moment before asking, "What would happen if I were a demoness?"

"You will be moody most of the time, especially when you are in heat. You will also be immensely overprotective during the pup's birth." He paused. "My father joked that it was quite irritating and annoying when my mother wouldn't let him hold me for almost a week after my birth."

Kagome smiled. "I always like the Lady Asuka. She's a wonderful ruler like Lord Inutaishou. I must admit, though, Lord Inutaishou can be reckless sometimes. It's always nice to have Lady Asuka around to help sort him out."

The hand that Sesshoumaru settled on the lower part of her back began to toy with her belt. He didn't like the belt. He didn't like the simple dress of a servant of the Palace of the Moon. It didn't suit her. She should be wearing elegant kimonos of all colors and different-styled obis. She should be adorned with lavish jewelry of gold and silver, jade and pearl, amethyst and sapphire, emerald and ruby. She should be wearing everything that would depict her as the mate to the Heir of the Western Lands.

But, according to human standards…she wasn't. According to human standards, he raped her. She had the right to refuse him.

At that thought, he felt of a needle of pain piercing his heart. She wasn't supposed to be dressed as a Lady unless she accepted him as her mate, as her soul mate, as her one and only true love. So, her servant's attire was what reminded him of the difficult, month-long task he was to finish.

Kagome looked up at him again, noticing the different change of moods. He was happy two seconds ago and now he was depressed, his sun-gold eyes dulling to a misty yellow. _I want…I want to make him…smile…_And so she did, by bringing up a question that plagued her mind when she first heard a voice in her mind: "There was a voice in my mind a few moments ago," she began. "What-"

"That was me," he answered softly.

"You?"

"Males and females use it to communicate mentally with their mates. He or she can glance into their mate's mind if their mate allows it. Its main purpose is only for communicating."

Kagome blinked. There was one detail he was leaving out purposely. "And the other purposes?"

He gave her a sly, sensuous smile, his eyes glinting mysteriously and darkly. "Would you like me to _tell _you or _show_ you?" He meant to only tease her, but his blood was already starting to boil. It took some willpower to shove the very inappropriate thoughts from his mind that revolved around a bed and an entanglement of limbs.

Kagome caught on at once and she blushed a beautiful shade of rose. She hid her face in his shoulder as he laughed. She liked his laugh. There was no doubt about it. It was rich and deep, happy and content. She remembered that he never laughed during her time serving in the palace. He chuckled softly but rarely. He cracked a smile once every month or so. Kagome thought that this change in him was good. She liked how his eyes lit up when he laughed. She liked how his lips curved and opened to let out his laughter. It was…the most charming trait of him. Sure, he was darkly handsome and had a nicely-built body to match and was the most sought after demon bachelor, but laughing was what attracted Kagome to him the most.

Sesshoumaru sighed into her hair, content with her in his arms. He knew he should relish the moment for he could never have the chance again.

"How…" Kagome's words died out.

"What is it?" he asked. "Tell me, Kagome. I won't be angry at you."

Kagome bit her lip. "How come you…never contacted me in the other dimension?"

At that, Sesshoumaru pulled away, staring into her eyes. "I did contact you. I wanted to. I _needed_ to."

"But…how come I didn't hear you?" she asked. "I never heard you once."

Sesshoumaru laid a gentle hand on her cheek. "I did try to contact you throughout the two years you've been gone, Kagome. I did. I promise. But…"

"But…?"

"You…blocked me."

His hurt tone made her heart drop. "I don't understand."

"You must have…Well, ever since _that night_, you've blocked your mind from mine."

"How can that be?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a moment. "You've probably done it unconsciously," he murmured. "But I _did_ try to ask how you were adapting to the other dimension."

"You were?"

"A male never lies to his mate,"

"But I didn't feel anything,"

Sesshoumaru brought her head back to his shoulder and held her there. "I did. I felt _everything_."

"Oh, I remember. Priestess Kikyo showed me how much pain you were in when…" Her words caught.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "At Mamoru's birth I tried to send you-" –_ my love and happiness_– "my congratulations, but your mind was still blocked."

Kagome heard the unsaid words. It was as if…she knew him by heart. "You were really happy when Mamoru was born?"

"Of course!" Sesshoumaru slightly withdrew so that he could look into her eyes, letting her see his pride and happiness at his newborn.

"Even though he…he…"

His eyes softened, his heart melted. "Of course. Mamoru may be gone, but he is never gone from our hearts. He will always be my first. He will always have a place in my heart. And he will always be my son, my pup."

Tears welled in Kagome's eyes. "My lord, I-"

Sesshoumaru looked down. "I know what I did two years ago was wrong. It was very wrong. And I…I apologize for that. Believe me that I never wanted to hurt you. But…I did. And I will apologize on hands and knees in front of my enemies if you want me to."

A tear dropped. But it wasn't out of sadness or anger. She was touched. She was moved. She knew he never liked to act weak in front of his enemies by pleading on hand and knee to someone, but to have him say that he will for her sake…

It made her think: _This distant, cold-hearted dog demon may have a heart after all…_

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And always know that constructive criticisms are welcome!**


	8. EDITEDREVISED: Tears

**EDITED/REVISED: May 24, 2010**

"_**something**_**" = talking**

'_**something' **_**= Sesshoumaru's dog demon half (note: he speaks in broken English)**

_**Something **_**= Sesshoumaru mentally talking to his dog half**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 8:

Tears

Kagome woke to the morning sun's caress. She sighed and stayed in bed for a moment, pondering over yesterday's events. Lord Sesshoumaru had taken her many places in his kingdom, ones that she never visited before. She visited some villages and met lesser demon allies who resided in the Western Lands. It had been a wonderful day, she had to admit, but she didn't want to grow too close to her former lord. She sat up and got out of bed, dressing to go to Priestess Kikyo. Lord Sesshoumaru was booked with meetings all day today. He said he regretted not being able to be with her, but Kagome brushed him off with a smile.

Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru's loyal and personal retainer, offered her the carriage or a horse, but Kagome politely refused.

"But, Kagome!" the little toad demon protested. "Lord Sesshoumaru will not be pleased that you will tire yourself and collapse from exhaustion!"

Kagome smiled. "You forget, Jaken, that I had walked many miles to accomplish a task when I was working in the palace."

"But-"

"I will be back by sundown." Kagome turned and walked away, ignoring the little toad's screeching protests.

The long walk to Priestess Kikyo's village was long yet exhilarating. The old path she had once walked down as a child with her parents was lined with sprouting weeds. The old trees were starting to lean over on to the path, providing a cool shade as she walked. Colorful butterflies and busy bees fluttered here and there. Hungry little birds zipped here and there, eager for crumbs or little insects to dine on. All seemed normal as she continued walking. It was as if nothing had changed. When she reached Priestess Kikyo's village, a woman greeted her while her husband went to alert the priestess.

Moments later, Kikyo walked up to Kagome and smiled. "Good morning, Kagome. What brings you here?"

"I'm here to see Mamoru."

Understanding swept through the priestess' face as her brown eyes softened. "Of course," She turned and motioned for her to follow. "My little sister has been your son's keeper ever since you've sent him here."

"I'm very grateful for her kindness."

"She talks to him, you know. She informs him of his father's doings and wellbeing."

Kagome had to smile. "I'm pretty sure Mamoru would have loved to meet Lord Sesshoumaru in person."

Kikyo nodded, not wanting to say anything more for fear of hurting the young woman's feelings. "Ah. Here we are." She guided Kagome to the back of her hut and motioned to a small gravestone that had Mamoru's name, birth date, and death date engraved on it. It was situated in the middle of a colorful flower garden where bees and butterflies buzzed and fluttered here and there.

Kagome's eyes started to burn. "It's more than I imagined." She looked up at the priestess. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Priestess."

Kikyo smiled. "Thank Kaede." She looked at Mamoru's gave. "Mamoru, your mother is here to see you. Be good." She patted Kagome's arm before leaving mother and son alone.

Kagome slowly walked up to her son's grave and knelt. She leaned against the small stone, letting her tears cascade down the stone in small rivulets. "I miss you so much, Mamoru," she whispered.

For a long moment that was how Sesshoumaru saw her.

_SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK_

Sesshoumaru grew impatient with the ministers and the advisors. They were nothing but old, annoying chickens that never shut up. They complained and pointed out every little thing that caught their attention or bothered them.

One advisor said, "We must address the Sirens north of our border. They have been luring innocent men and demons to their deaths in the seas. Many of our nation's soldiers are among those innocents! They need to be taught a lesson."

A minister contradicted him saying, "But we made a pact with the Sirens. They are to guard the northern beach from sea enemies while we supply them with food of fish and sea snakes from the Hanakai Lake. They have been nothing but loyal to us for the past three centuries."

Then, another minister said, "We should be more concerned about the number of new officials and ladies that enter the court! Last week, we had to execute _five _officials and ladies each for treason! The welfare of the Inuyoukai should be more important than mere creatures that guard the northern border of the Western Lands."

Sesshoumaru had had enough. Today his father had suddenly announced to him that Sesshoumaru was old enough and mature enough to handle the assemblies by himself. But apparently, he just wanted to spend time with Mother and get away from the advisors.

The meeting had ended abruptly when an advisor inquired about Kagome. "By the way, my lord, you shouldn't be dawdling like some lovesick human. _Take_ Kagome. She would understand your motives; she's worked here as a servant before. And therefore, she will always be a servant and, as a servant, she should succumb to her lord's will-"

"I adjourn this meeting of the so-called welfare of the kingdom." Sesshoumaru sent an icy glare at the advisor, who shrunk in his seat. Though the advisor was older than Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru had possessed the uncanny air of the dog demon family that demanded authority. It was truly a terrifying and intimidating trait to possess.

As they filed out of the Meeting Room, Sesshoumaru slammed the advisor who dared to tell him what to do with Kagome up against the wall by the throat. "You do not understand the situation fate has given me. You do not control my life and you do not control Kagome's. So I suggest that you keep your mouth shut or I will do so for you. Understand?"

The advisor nodded vigorously, turning purple with the lack of oxygen.

Sesshoumaru let him go with a growl and stalked away. He caught a whiff of Kagome's scent and looked through one of the windows in the open halls to find Kagome walk in the direction of Priestess Kikyo's village. It was then he decided to follow her.

He approached the village and hid around the corner of the priestess' hut. The priestess silently acknowledged him as she left Kagome, but said nothing. Curious, he peered around the corner and what he saw made his heart stop.

The cool zephyr of the warm late morning brought him her whisper, "I miss you so much, Mamoru."

'_Pup here," _ his dog half said.

_Yes, I know._

So this is where his pup was buried. And all this time he thought the pup was in the other dimension. Feelings of hurt and anger surged through him at Kagome's defiance.

'_Why she not tell us where pup was?'_

_I do not know,_ he answered. _I truly do not know._

He was hurt that Kagome hid this from him. Did she not want him to meet their pup? Did she not want him to share their happiness and loss of their pup? But hurt and anger flew away with the passing wind when Kagome's slender fingers shakily caressed the words on the stone.

'_She not prepared to talk yet_,'

Then, her lips started moving, but her words were carried away by the other sounds around them; it was as if nature didn't permit him to listen to a mother's conversation with her child. Her eyes glittered, dulled, warmed, chilled, and finally flooded with tears as she continued to talk. Oh how he longed to be by her. He wanted to hold her, hold her to his heart. He wanted to dry her tears. He wanted her to tell him everything, from her feelings to her problems. He wanted to be the human man who comforted her in the other dimension.

A thorn of jealousy pricked his heart.

He remembered the easy camaraderie between her and the human man. He remembered their chaste kiss that seemed so refrained yet passionate. He remembered how the man held his mate, gently and comfortingly. The human man never had to bring Kagome into his arms; she went willingly or issued it first. The human man never had to check up on Kagome; she asked for him to come.

Just then, Kagome started to stand. She brushed the dirt from her calves and dress and took one last look before turning to leave. He quickly jumped up onto the hut's roof, landing as quietly as he could. He watched his mate leave with her head down and her gait slow. He jumped back down and walked toward his pup's grave. He could do nothing but stare at the small gravestone surrounded by an array of flowers.

It was then father and son met for the very first time.

_SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK_

"Did you get to say what you wanted to say to Mamoru?" Kikyo asked as she poured Kagome some tea.

"Yes." Kagome took a silent sip from her cup.

Kikyo stared at the young woman for a moment. "Did you…see anything, by the way?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Kikyo gave her a smile. "Will you be heading back to the palace, then?"

"May I stay here for a moment? To rest?"

"Of course! Be my guest. Make yourself at home."

"Actually, did you find any more new herbs or plants?"

A wide grin threatened Kikyo's lips. "Oh Kagome. You never change."

_SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK_

Sesshoumaru knelt in front of the grave, hesitant. He leaned forward and touched the stone. At that moment, the sun chose to shine upon the grave and him, but it went unnoticed by the Western Land's heir. His eyes were clouded with tears and his nose burned. Never had he felt such emotion. Perhaps being a parent really does change a person.

"My pup," he murmured. "My son. My Mamoru."

A white and amber butterfly sat on his shoulder. Its wings slowly opened and closed.

"I am Sesshoumaru." He paused and looked around. It was awkward to talk to nothing but the wind.

_:I…Ma-mo-ru…:_

_Was that you?_ he asked his dog half.

'_No,'_ it answered.

_Strange. Well, what do I say to Mamoru?_

'_Don't know. Just talk'._

_About what?_

'_Anything.' _

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and started, "Your mother showed me…'pictures' of you. She brought back your blanket and toys. You smell more like your mother, though, pup. My father…Your grandfather thinks that you smell like me. Well, I'm not sure about that, but…" He felt like he was babbling. As uncomfortable as it was to talk to nothing, he felt like he was talking to him. To Mamoru. As if his pup was there right now, beside him.

He shook his head. "I apologize. I am afraid I don't know how to talk to you."

Silence only answered him.

'_Talk more_,' his dog half encouraged.

"I…I want you to know, pup, that I am…very…happy…that you were born." Sesshoumaru continued. "It pains me to not have held you in my arms the moment you were born. I regret letting your mother go. I regret letting her go out into the world without my protection. Had I made her stay…no, I wouldn't allow myself to force her. If I did, she wouldn't trust me anymore. But I apologize that I wasn't there for you _and_ your mother. I apologize for not being the father I was supposed to be. I apologize for everything, but I won't apologize for your birth."

He paused. "Your birth…little one…Your birth has given me such…such immense_ joy_. I doubt that I have ever experienced that before. It was as if the sun had shined down on an icy land and melted it into tears of new life and spring." He chuckled. "There was a celebration held in your honor. I had hoped that your mother would bring you back here and celebrate with me, but…" He shook his head. "Let us not dwell on that. I'm just grateful to have finally met you. To finally have a chance to have this…father-son talk. Actually, it's more like a 'father explanation', but…"

A giggle whispered in the air.

Sesshoumaru perked and looked around, but there was nothing. Habit told him to be careful, but he didn't feel threatened.

'_Keep talking_,' his dog half said.

"How are you…faring?" Talk about an awkward question. "Is the afterlife treating you well? Are you eating enough? Do you even eat at all?" he asked. "What about toys? Are you fine with what you have? And blankets? Do you need more? We have plenty at the palace. It's a wonder that we have never gone through even half of the blankets in the palace. This past winter was really cold, so I guess the servants went ahead and bought as many blankets as possible. You need only to come and rest on them if you like. No questions asked."

_:I'm…fine…:_

Seshsoumaru looked around again.

Nothing.

"You must know that…well, I have at least a month to win your mother's heart otherwise something will happen to her and everyone who knows her." Sesshoumaru shifted so that he sat cross-legged in front of the stone. "Your mother must have…chosen _that human man_ already." His furrowed brow softened to sadness. "But I understand. He is of her species. He did things that didn't make her feel caged and submissive whereas it is in my blood that I demand submissiveness. But…please help me change her mind and, possibly, her heart. She must love that human, but I can guarantee that he will not love her as much as I do. And I can also guarantee that I will never let her go, ever again. I promise you this, my son."

He traced the fading streams of tears on the stone. "I wish to be part of her life. To be her everything as she is to me. I know that I will never take another if she rejects me. I don't think I could ever stand seeing her with another and bearing that man's offspring. I just hope she knows that…" He swallowed hard. "I love her. Very much. These past two years have been but a torment to me as if I have been deprived of food, of love. After those two years, I do not think I can stand a lifetime without her if she rejects me."

_:Everything…will…be…all right…:_

The butterfly on his shoulder fluttered and caught his attention. It settled delicately on his nose; its antennae tickling the bridge of his nose. Then, it flew away.

"I hope you know, my pup, my son…I love you. And I will always regard you as my first. I love you, son. I love you very much."

_:I know, Father, I know…I love you, too…:_ A giggle.

The wind blew and at once Sesshoumaru smelled the salty scent of tears. He turned and saw Kagome standing where he stood when he watched her converse with Mamoru.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Amber lost in chocolate.

Just then, tears cascaded down the mighty heir's cheeks. He should have been ashamed to show such weakness, especially in front of a female, but this female was no ordinary female. She was his mate. His soul mate. His one and only true love.

Kagome immediately ran and collapsed in front of him. She threw her arms around his neck. His arms circled her waist, gently but firmly. Each buried their faces in the other's necks.

Around the corner, Kikyo sniffed and dabbed a tear away before leaving the two to their privacy.

"Oh to be young and in love," she thought with a smile.

"Please," Sesshoumaru whispered in Kagome's ear. "Please…d-don't leave me." He drew in a shaky breath.

Kagome only held him tighter.

"I…I tried to live without you, but I couldn't. I've already lost my pup. I don't want to lose you too."

"Oh Sesshoumaru,"

"Listen to my heart…only beats for you…"

**Okay.**

**There's a lot of crying during these past few chapters because they're just trying to get used to Mamoru being gone. **

**Sesshoumaru may be out of character in this chapter, but as you know, people's mentality changes when they get children.**

**It's hard to move on when a loved one isn't there to share the future with you. It's even harder for a mother to live on without her child. (I'm referring to the mothers who actually care and love their child. I've read stories & seen drama movies that there are mothers who don't want their children. It's really sad.)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Please continue reading!**

**Please offer me any constructive criticisms!**


	9. EDITEDREVISED: Heart's Plea

**EDITED/REVISED: June 24, 2007**

"_**something**_**" = talking**

'_**something' **_**= Sesshoumaru's dog demon half (note: he speaks in broken English)**

_**Something **_**= Sesshoumaru mentally talking to his dog half**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 9:

Heart's Plea

Kagome only sat there, cradling her former lord as he cried into her shoulder.

_"Please," Sesshoumaru whispered in Kagome's ear. "Please…d-don't leave me." _

She closed her eyes.

_"I…I tried to live without you, but I couldn't. I've already lost my pup. I don't want to lose you too."_

And sighed.

"_Listen to my heart…it only beats for you…"_

"You've chosen him." Sesshoumaru murmured.

"What?"

"Him," he repeated. "You have already chosen that human man."

Kagome nodded. "Yes."

Her former lord's grip on her tightened.

His dog half softly growled in jealousy. '_Mate belong to us.'_

_It is her choice,_ he said to his other half.

"My lord," she said. "I have almost forgotten the ways of this world. I've been away long enough to know this. I've grown accustomed to life in the other dimension. I don't think-"

"No. Don't say it."

Kagome sighed. "It is the truth, my lord. I do not want to lie to you."

Sesshoumaru pulled away, hastily wiping his tears on his sleeve before looking at her. "Kagome, give me a month to win you."

"My lord,"

"Kagome, I beg of you." His amber eyes which had dulled to a rusty gold looked so desperate and lost, a very rare emotion to witness from the demon lord.

"Even if I do, nothing will make me change my mind."

Clawed hands gently gripped her shoulders. "These past two years have been a torment. I didn't know if you were safe or how I could comfort you from afar. Just give me a chance and I will prove to you that-"

Kagome shook her head. "You must find another, Lord Sesshoumaru. I can't-"

"There is no other!" he interrupted vehemently. "I admit that there were times when I tried to court another, but none of those females captured my attention like you did."

"It's because you were aware that I am alive." Kagome said. "I know about the mating bond. Your instincts tell you that you are mated and therefore cannot court another. If I am dead to you, then you will be able to find another."

Sesshoumaru's hands tightened a little. He brought her forward so that their foreheads touched. "Kagome, Kagome," he murmured. "You do not understand the mating bond."

"I've been around demons all my life."

"Yet you do not understand how painful it is to be parted from one's mate, how guilt and sorrow will eat at one's heart, how one will not eat or sleep,"

"You let me go."

"Yes. I did. You wanted to go and I let you." Sesshoumaru looked earnestly into her eyes. "Now you are here and I will…I _want_ to hold your heart. I want to be there for you, to be your shoulder to cry on. I want to fight with you. To hold you in my arms. To be the father of our children, our pack. I want to love you, day and night."

Kagome said nothing.

"Please, Kagome," he whispered.

Silence.

"Do you not believe in us?"

Kagome looked away.

"You know me, Kagome. I will never hurt you again. I will make sure _no one_ will hurt you."

He lifted a clawed finger and tilted her chin up. He looked deep into her eyes, willing her to see him, not as a demon lord but as a male whose heart belonged to her and her only.

Her eyes flickered.

Hope rose in his chest. But it didn't last long. Arrows of pain shot through his heart when he saw something he didn't like.

He pulled away. He scooted back a little, avoiding her eyes. He saw something in her eyes that made him uncomfortable. Something that made jealousy and anger heat his heart.

"My lord?" she asked, startled at his sudden retreat.

He was frowning. Tears of frustration and sorrow started to well. This wasn't fair. He never asked for anything in the living world. He was born into nobility and he took his position seriously. He was expected to care and love his people, from which he did unconditionally, despite the rumors of his cold heart. He did everything that his noble life asked of him and had earned the respect of those who knew him, yet he never asked for anything in return.

But now, he wanted Kagome. He yearned for her love. But fate was cruel enough to change her mind by bringing in that…that _human. _His clawed hands dug into the soil. He never asked for anything, so why is it that he couldn't get the one thing he desired most? "Why are you here, Kagome?" he suddenly asked, his voice hoarse.

"H-huh?"

"Why are you here?" His voice was strained.

"My lord, let's go back. I'm sure their Majesties-"

"Kagome, my heart weakened during our separation and it has broken in two when I find that you have found comfort in another's arms. Please do not shatter it by avoiding my question! I need an answer!"

Kagome stayed silent, searching for an answer.

"Did you miss your friends?"

Silence.

"Did you miss my parents?"

Nothing.

"Did you only come to see Mamoru?"

Kagome looked away.

"I know that you did not want to come see me-"

She looked at him. "My lord-"

"So why are you here?" he asked. "Please, Kagome. My heart is bleeding with your silence."

Kagome gave in. "Priestess Kikyo told me to come see you."

Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"She…She showed me what you've been through and…and…and I felt sorry for you-"

He winced. "Felt sorry for me?"

Kagome realized the meaning of her words and quickly tried to cover it. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean it _that_ way I just-"

"You _pitied_ me?" he murmured. "Is that _all_ you felt for me?"

Kagome reached out, he flinched. "Please…"

Sesshoumaru's shoulders slumped. The great dog demon lord no longer exuded an authoritative, intimidating air. By that simple gesture, he looked vulnerable like a newborn puppy. It was something totally alien to his nature.

At a loss for words, Kagome didn't know how to deal with this new side of him. She had always seen him as intimidating, cold, and ruthless yet kind and gentle, but never like this, never so _defeated_. She remembered the times when he sparred with his father: he was always defeated, but never once did he show it to the world. He was so strong and determined, never letting anything bother him.

Finally, he said softly, "I understand now, Kagome. I understand where your heart lies." He stood, brushing the dirt and grass from his clothes. "Since you will not grant me the month to court you, I will call for Priestess Kikyo and send you back…_home_. To your life without demons. To your…human man. In three days."

Kagome stood. "Lord Sesshoumaru-"

Still avoiding her eyes, he glanced at Mamoru's grave. "I hope that Priestess Kikyo's little sister Kaede will continue to care for our ch – to care for Mamoru. If not, then I will assign someone." He continued to talk, not letting her have a chance to speak. "I promise to try to come every day. No, I _will_ come every day. Since it was your wish for him to be buried here, I will not move his grave near the palace."

Dark clouds started to form.

A raindrop.

Sesshoumaru looked up. "You'd best go back to the palace before it rains." He transferred his thoughts to Ah-Un, calling his loyal dragon mentally.

The two-headed brown dragon flew out of the clouds moments after its master's call. It settled on the ground next to him and greeted its master with low grunts. Then, it turned to Kagome and nudged her playfully.

"Ah-Un, take Kagome back to the palace," he ordered.

Ah-Un positioned itself next to Kagome. One of the heads beckoned to her.

"What about you?" Kagome asked. "Aren't you coming back with me?"

Sesshoumaru turned away and stood over Mamoru's grave.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

No answer.

Ah-Un sensed its master's distress and gently pushed Kagome toward its back.

"I'll…I'll see you back at the palace, then."

No reply.

Kagome reluctantly mounted Ah-Un and the dragon took off. She watched as Sesshoumaru's figure became smaller and smaller until the clouds blurred her vision. Once he was out of sight, Kagome mentally hit herself. "Oh Sesshoumaru," she thought.

_SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK_

Stormy clouds wept its sorrow and pity for the dog demon lord.

He had gone through so much, but it meant so little to the one he loves.

"So you're just giving up?" Kikyo asked from behind him.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod.

"Why?" she demanded. "I did not bring her back just so you can give up on her."

"Her heart belongs to another."

"Yet you wanted to woo her to regain her feelings."

"Priestess, Kagome never had feelings for me from the beginning."

"Still, you could have changed her mind. I know you could have. You were so determined."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You should have seen her eyes, Priestess. Her eyes did not see me; they saw…_Keisuke_."

Kikyo walked up to him and turned him around. "And you did not see her eyes when she saw how much you've done for her. How much pain you removed from her to soften the blow of the loss of Mamoru."

He could not meet her eyes as he repeated, "I will not fight for a heart that was never mine to begin with."

"That's just what you both _assume_." Kikyo said. "Kagome thinks she's in love with Keisuke because he was there when Mamoru lived and died. You think she's in love with Keisuke because you supposedly committed a…a 'crime'."

Angry amber eyes glared at her. "And what else am I supposed to think?" he asked. "That she even had an ounce of feelings for me? I _raped_ her! I hurt her during our first union! It is something that is unheard of and shameful to a male demon!"

"Yet you were willing to put aside that fault to bring her back," Kikyo said. "When I talked to her about returning to you, she didn't seem to remember…that night."

"But I know she does remember," he said softly. "And she's afraid of me. She had experienced something that no virgin recovers from." He paused. "Keisuke did nothing to plant a seed of fear in her. He was every ounce an angel to her while I was but a monster to her."

Kikyo frowned. "You stupid demon,"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, startled.

"You stupid _male_ demon,"

He stared.

"Go to her and talk to her."

"I already pleaded with her to stay. To give me a chance."

"She only said she won't give you a chance. She didn't say that she won't leave." Kikyo reasoned. "Instead, do not ask for a chance, only ask for a friendship."

"Friendship?"

"Yes. Lovers are results of friendships. Tell her you want to start all over again. Reintroduce yourselves. Bring her places. Lay in the fields next to her as you two make out shapes from the clouds. Anything."

"And if she declines?"

"Kagome will not decline."

"Why are you so sure?"

"I know Kagome. I know my little girl."

"You are not her mother."

"But she is like a daughter to me, anyway."

Sesshoumaru stared at Kikyo. After a long moment, he sighed. "Very well," he said.

Kikyo smiled.

"If she declines,"

She opened her mouth to speak.

He raised a hand to stop her. "_If_ she declines," he repeated. "Then you must send her back to the other dimension immediately."

"The Hollow-"

"I am aware of the Hollow within me," he interrupted. "Which is why I ask that you return Kagome to the other dimension if she declines me. I do not think my heart will stand for another attack."

Kikyo shrugged. "If you wish it,"

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his long hair. "Priestess, why are you so intent on getting Kagome and I back together?"

"Because there will-" She stopped abruptly at the pained look on Sesshoumaru's face. "My lord?

Sesshoumaru clutched his chest. His dog half roared in alarm. "Kagome," he gasped. "My parents,"

Kikyo looked in the direction of the Palace of the Moon. She sensed danger coming from that area and immediately pushed Sesshoumaru. "You must go," she rasped. "Hurry, my lord! Go to the palace!"

Not needing to be told twice, Sesshoumaru leapt into the air, transforming into his dog form. His dog self took over, racing on air over the treetops. His silver-white fur rippled in the wind. _"Kagome,"_

As he neared the palace, he smelt the very thing he feared: _blood._

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Proof of Love

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT YET BEEN EDITED/REVISED.**

**IF YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS NOTE, PLEASE GO TO THE LAST CHAPTER (TITLED: AUTHOR'S NOTE) OF THIS STORY.**

**I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Keisuke. **

**I would like to thank the following writers who have contributed their constructive criticism to help me be a better writer:**

**SesshoumaruCrazy**

**Shadow Nashira**

**hermeres**

**Deathdagger**

_**WARNING**_**: There are some disturbing parts during a fight scene. Personally I don't think that it is **_**that**_** disturbing, but I'm just putting this just in case if someone reports me for not putting a warning for some violence.**

_**SK**_

_**THE STORY SO FAR…**_

**Dog demon Sesshoumaru mates with his human servant Kagome against her will. She rejected him and he honored her by sending her to another dimension where she would be safe. Two years pass and Sesshoumaru can no longer be apart from his chosen mate. He knew that Kagome had given birth to their first pup, a male named Mamoru who died only months after his birth due to Kagome's lack of knowledge on how to take care of half breeds. **

**Priestess Kikyo brings Kagome back so Sesshoumaru could win her heart, despite Kagome supposedly loving another. Kagome is warmly welcomed by the dog demon family and she shows them pictures of her deceased son. Sesshoumaru does not let go of his son's blanket upon smelling his pup's scent. When Kagome was in distress that night, Sesshoumaru comforts her by suckling her breasts and listening to her talk about Mamoru.**

**One day, Kagome goes to see Mamoru's grave, which is in Kikyo's village. Sesshoumaru follows her. When she leaves the gravesite to sit with Kikyo, Sesshoumaru reveals himself and has a little father-son talk with Mamoru. Kagome comes back to find Sesshoumaru in tears, which is rare and unheard of. **

**Sesshoumaru tries to convince her to stay with him, but, once more, she rejects him. He reluctantly sends her away, leaving him to his thoughts. Kikyo approaches him upon Kagome's leave and talks him into persuading Kagome to stay again, this time as friends, not mates. All of a sudden, Kikyo has a premonition about Kagome in danger and sends Sesshoumaru to the palace, where Sesshoumaru had sent her. **

**Now, Sesshoumaru is racing against the wind to the palace. Upon nearing the palace, he smells the very scent he fears: blood. **

Chapter 10:

Proof of Love

He felt as if his heart was slowly being torn from his chest. The sickening scent of blood stained the air around the palace. He doesn't know if it's Kagome's blood, seeing as he had not tasted hers in a long while, but he knew it's the scent of human blood.

As he landed at the entrance, several servants lay about, injured but alive. Puddles of blood were everywhere on the white marble. Thankfully there was no stench of death. This was evidence that the intruder that bombarded his home was not looking to kill anyone.

He took a moment to nuzzle a few of his servants, whining softly to them that they were now safe. They, however, pushed their master away and shouted, "Inside! Lady Asuka needs your help! You must go! _Hurry!_"

That was the only encouragement he needed to use his demonic speed to enter the palace. He magically reduced his size so that he could fit through the doors. Sesshoumaru then heard his mother's howl; she was in her dog demon form. He broke down the throne room doors to find one of the walls completely demolished, as if something was thrown into it and out into the garden. His mother, who had reduced her dog demon size so she could fit inside the throne room, was fighting against a bear demon.

He growled when the bear swiped at his mother's face. He leapt at the bear and clamped his jaw down on its neck. It roared in pain before it started to beat at his body.

_Bear hurt mother, _both he and his dog half growled mentally. _Bear does not deserve to live!_

Using his neck muscles, he threw the bear through the hole in the wall. Blood seeped from his snarling mouth.

A gentle muzzle touched his ear before he could advance on the fallen demon.

He stopped snarling and turned to look at his mother. He started to lick at her wounds, whining.

His mother gently nipped at him. _Must hurry!_ she said telepathically. _Your sire and your mate are in trouble!_

Both he and his mother ran outside through the hole in the wall, enlarging their demon bodies.

_Find them,_ she said. _I take care of bear._

_Are you sure?_ he asked.

She snapped her jaws at him. _Quickly!_

Sesshoumaru turned around and followed the bloody scent of his father. He followed it into the woods where evidence of two giant demons fought. He knew that his father was pushing the intruder away from the palace and to a place where none of the Western Lands' subjects occupied. Then, he heard his father's howl and ran towards it. He came upon a large clearing where he saw layers of upturned grass and fallen trees.

He heard his mate yell in horror when his father took a blow to his side, "Lord Inutaishou!"

His head swiveled and his ears perked, relieved to find her in a thicket of protective thorny bushes. Kagome called out again, cursing the creature. He went to her and grunted softly to her.

"My lord!" She stood up and carefully picked her way out of the bushes, recognizing her former lord's demon form. "Your father-"

He spoke telepathically to her, _"Mate must remain in bushes. Must be quiet. Understand?"_

"My lord-" she started.

He interrupted her by bumping her as gently as he could. _"Back,"_ he ordered. When she didn't, he bumped her again. _"Back," _he repeated.

Kagome reluctantly obeyed, settling down in the bushes.

Once Sesshoumaru was sure that she would remain in the bushes, he turned around. He could tell his father was weakening. He had lived for many centuries and age was taking its toll on him. The creature that his father fought consisted of many demons put together. It was scrawny looking, but it was large and held a lot of strength. Its long arms tipped with sword-like fingers made a grab for Inutaishou.

It was at that moment that Sesshoumaru pounced on its back, clamping down hard on its neck.

The creature howled in pain, focusing its attention on the dog on its back.

Inutaishou backed away, knowing that his son could take care of the demon. He limped toward where Kagome was, beckoning to her to not come out. He placed himself over the bushes protectively as he watched his son and the creature battle.

The creature finally threw Sesshoumaru off its back, but Sesshoumaru landed gracefully on his four legs. He snarled at the creature, furious that the creature barged into his home and hurt his father.

Using his demonic speed, he ran toward the creature and his jaws clamped down on its neck again. He tightened his jaw, letting his poison leak from his saliva into the creature's bloodstream. The creature desperately tried to rip Sesshoumaru off its neck, but Sesshoumaru firmly held his place. Slowly, the creature suffocated.

Sesshoumaru bit down harder to make sure it was dead before he released it. He licked the blood in his mouth, relishing the kill.

Inutaishou immediately went to his son, grunting. He bit his son's neck, forcing Sesshoumaru's attention away from the kill.

Sesshoumaru obeyed reluctantly.

Inutaishou used his telepathy, _"Go to mate. I go to mother."_

The heir nodded and the two dog demons touched noses before Inutaishou bounded off.

Sesshoumaru transformed back into his human form and walked toward Kagome. She walked out of the bushes and met him halfway. She stared at the large dead body while holding onto Sesshoumaru's haori.

"Is it…?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Why was it attacking us?"

He looked at the creature, his amber eyes narrowing. "I don't know." He looked back at Kagome. "Was there-" He gasped. A sharp pressure of white-hot pain pierced throughout his body.

"My lord!" Kagome yelled as Sesshoumaru started to collapse.

Sesshoumaru fell to his knees. He looked at his back to find a black arrow in his shoulder blade. "How did I not sense it?" he asked himself.

Kagome was immensely worried. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Are you all right?" she asked. Her hands were shaking as she held onto him.

"I'm fine," he grunted.

"Let me pull it out." As she touched it, Sesshoumaru cried out.

He pulled away her hand saying, "Best let me do it. It's probably enchanted. Maybe that's why I couldn't sense it." He reached behind himself and tugged at it hard. He let out a painful roar as the arrow came out. Sizzling liquid seeped from the arrow's tip and stained the growing wound.

"Black Hana Poison!" Kagome gasped. "My lord-"

Sesshoumaru slipped his hand around her neck, bringing her head forward so that their foreheads touched. His breaths became rapid and harsh, but his expression remained neutral. "I will be all right."

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome began again. "We must get the poison out soon or it will infect your entire body!"

"A simple poison as this is not enough to bring a mighty dog demon down." Sesshoumaru's feeble attempt at humor did not bring Kagome any comfort.

Kagome pulled back and looked into the trees. "Whoever shot that must still be here. We have to go now or they'll kill us."

The poison was a rare substance used only to hunt down demons. If a human were to be pierced by one, the human would die instantly. The poison would have a slower effect on demons seeing as demons have more antibodies that are stronger and more powerful than a human's antibodies.

It was made from a black flower plant grown on the very tips of snowy mountains. To get even a petal of the flower would be suicide because it would be usually found on vertical, rocky cliffs. Many demonslayers fought over such a plant because its poison would render a demon helpless. One dose would weaken it. A second would paralyze it. And three large doses would kill the demon in a matter of minutes.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something, but he cut himself off by throwing himself onto Kagome, pushing her roughly to the ground underneath the protection of his large body. A black arrow whisked through Kagome's head would have been.

"What-" Kagome started.

"Silence." Sesshoumaru hissed. He adjusted his body so that his body covered hers completely. One hand was beneath her head, bringing her head to the deep crook of his neck, while the other went under her waist, flushing her stomach against his hips. "The archer is still here."

Kagome froze, ignoring the very close body contact she made with Sesshoumaru. Immediately, she peeked from his neck to look into the treetops above them. She paled and her heart stopped when she saw an archer perched on a thick branch. The archer was wearing dark green clothes, which camouflaged him among the dark emerald leaves. And he was pointing his black arrow at Sesshoumaru's back. "Above us!" she yelled.

But she was one second too late.

The arrow zipped through the air quietly and pierced Sesshoumaru's shoulder blade, right next to his previous arrow wound.

The pain was immense. Sesshoumaru howled his anger at being shot. His body stiffened, but his hold on Kagome was still gentle yet his hands were shaking, as if tempted to crush her. The doubled amount of poison surged through his veins, attacking his immune system, rendering each antibody helpless.

"My lord!" Kagome gasped.

Sesshoumaru gasped. "I'm…fine…" he grunted. "Stay still."

"But he'll shoot you again! The third one will kill you!" Tears were starting to leak from her chocolate eyes. "We must run. _Now_."

Sweat started to ooze from his pores as he fought the pain and the poison. Their foreheads touched. "N-no…The archer will…kill you…"

"I don't care!" she shouted. "If we don't get you out of here as soon as possible-"

Sesshoumaru growled as he smelled the scent of raw meat, fresh bloody meat. He had lost a sufficient amount of blood and his demonic senses demanded blood. And it didn't help that his malnourished body welcomed the scent.

_Blood,_ his dog half muttered. _Fresh._

'No,' he scolded. 'If we fall into the archer's trap, then Kagome will be dead by the time we leave her.'

His dog half grunted.

"What…What's wrong?" Kagome was startled at his sudden growl and his amber eyes started to take on a hazy red. She remembered that his eyes turned red during their mating, but somehow, in the back of her mind, this was not lust of her body that she was seeing; it was lust of blood.

"I have…lost blood," he answered.

Understanding dawned. "And you need blood to recuperate."

"Usually my body does not…require such a thing," he explained. "But such a wound would….trigger bloodlust."

Kagome sniffed the air and smelled the fresh meat. She bit her lip for a moment before she turned her head so that her neck was offered to him.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the mark he gave her two years ago. The creamy whiteness of her skin and the healthy pulse of a mate beckoned to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and nuzzled her neck, making sure that part of his shoulder blocked part of her face, knowing that the archer would aim at her head again. "I am grateful you are willing to make such a decision, Kagome," he murmured. "But I must refuse your offer."

"Just take my blood. It doesn't matter."

"N-no." He breathed in a ragged breath. "My body would require…much more…than you would have to…offer."

"And what's the problem of taking some of my blood?"

Sesshoumaru breathed in her comforting scent. "You are…my chosen mate," he answered. "I have not…taken a full drink of your blood since…that night. If I drink your blood now…it would confuse my demon instincts. The lust of a mate…would be tied with…the lust of blood. Thus, my demon side would think that…mate's blood is the same as…bloodlust. Understand?"

Kagome pondered over it. She thought, "If he takes my blood in this state of mind, then the demon in him will think that this is a way to satisfy the need for blood. Upon doing so, he could kill me since demons require an amount of blood double of that to the blood lost. As a result," She swallowed hard. "I could die."

The scent of fresh bloody meat increased.

Sesshoumaru's body stiffened. He grunted his need. "I cannot hold back any longer."

Kagome grew frantic. "Take my blood, Lord Sesshoumaru!" she demanded. "I do not care if I die! You are the heir to a vast land. The _only_ heir. You must live to rule over that land or other demons will take it and your subjects will suffer the consequences."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head with much effort. The poison's effects were taking a toll on him. His hazy eyes glimmered through his pain. A hint of a smile curved his lips. "My mate," he whispered. "My beautiful, caring mate. I cannot submit to your command to take your blood. I love you too much to take away your life just so you could give me mine."

Kagome's eyes widened.

He leaned down so that their foreheads touched again. "You've made me realize…how much I loved you throughout your years at the palace. Love made me crazy…when I could not get a sniff of your scent. Love drove me insane…when I let you go to that other dimension." He paused, gathering his weakening strength. "My love only grew when…I found out Mamoru was born. And it hasn't diminished…even when you found comfort in another's arms."

"S-stop. You must save your strength," Kagome whispered.

"But…I must make you see…how much you mean to me," he said. "If I let you die, I will die. I cannot…live without you. I have to…see you…every day. I have to…know that you'll be all right. I have to-" He grunted.

Kagome gripped his clothes. "Stop. Please. You'll pass out sooner than necessary if you keep it up."

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a moment. "I must kill the archer."

"What if there's more? What if the other archers shoot you?"

"My main concern is you. We still don't know…who they are after: you or me."

"But what about the poison? I know that it paralyzes demons. You must be feeling it right now."

"The amulet," he muttered, ignoring her comment.

"What?"

"Reach into my clothes and you'll find an amulet."

Kagome obeyed and took out a circular amulet. "The Eye of Abel," she murmured. "But…it's supposed to be a myth!"

"Shh," he hushed. "It's real enough. Keep it close to your heart. Do not move. Even for a second. If you do…the protective shield will fall and you will be vulnerable."

"But…but what about you?"

A small smile graced his face. "I need only you to be alive to assure my success in killing the archer."

"But…I…" Kagome was at a loss of words. She knew when her former lord had an idea, he stuck to it stubbornly.

Sesshoumaru angled his head so that his lips touched hers.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

He lifted his head and searched her eyes for any discomfort. When he found none, he dipped his head down again, this time slipping his malleable tongue across her lips.

Tears formed again in Kagome's eyes. She couldn't decipher if it was because she felt as if she was betraying Keisuke or because she was touched by his gentleness, but she was sure that it was the latter.

Either way, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

Their tongues met and danced along each other.

His penetrated her mouth, allowing his love pour into her.

Hers tangled with his, emitting a soft, satisfied moan of the love and tenderness behind such a gentle kiss.

His wasn't demanding as it was before when he first kissed her that horrible night.

And for that, she was grateful.

He lifted his head and whispered against her wet lips, "I love you, Kagome." He pressed a hand to the Eye whispering so softly that Kagome couldn't hear, "_Ahi-ra Abel-re esuka vivila aoi Kagome_." _Eye of Abel, protect my love Kagome._ The amulet hummed.

And with that, he was gone.

Kagome was about to stand until her hands gripped the amulet and she remembered to stay still. The amulet was a rare one indeed. There were only two in the world and it was said that it was forged from Abel's preserved eyes. Abel was a Biblical figure who was the first man's – Adam's – son. He was killed by his brother Seth because of jealousy. And it was by God's own grace that He blessed Abel's eye and made it a magical source of protection for those who possessed it for it watched over the victim and glared at the marauder.

But Sesshoumaru had it. So why did he get hurt?

Kagome mentally hit herself. "Because he's a demon!" she thought.

The early demons who roamed earth's surface hundreds of years ago were former subjects of Satan, the Fallen Angel formerly named Lucifer. They were bred to kill and take control of God's beloved humans, but along the way, the demons were granted a conscience by God and so lived their life in the human world, protecting or destroying humans by their choice. Most demons favored the first, since they took control of lands controlled by humans and put humans under their control.

But even so, the demons were not human or anything that God made so they were not suitable to be protected by the Eye of Abel.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru leap into the treetops as she lay helpless on the ground. As Sesshoumaru predicted, several black arrows were aimed at her. But she didn't so much as bat an eye at the arrows as they bounced off of the shield around her. Her eyes were only on Sesshoumaru, who was fighting with his life to protect her.

He had ripped the arrow from his shoulder blade and thrust it into the heart of the archer. Then, he tossed the archer from the treetops, face down, so that the arrow penetrated the archer's body even more as the body fell to the ground.

Then, he was leaping from tree to tree twisting heads, cutting off arms, and pulling out hearts. To those who were barely alive, he threw them against tree trunks or stabbed them in the heart with the poisoned arrows several times using his demonic speed.

There were screams of mercy, but Sesshoumaru was not a man of mercy, he was an enraged demon whose mate's life was in jeopardy because of the archers. It was rage that kept him going and it kept his mind occupied when the poison's paralyzing effects took a stronger hold on him. Each movement caused his strength to diminish. But he killed all the arches except one.

He picked up the frightened archer whose arm was missing and said in a deadly voice, "Tell your master he is more than welcome to try to harm my mate and me, but he will end up with no arms and legs and a poisoned arrow in his heart and brain."

The survivor nodded quickly and stumbled away when Sesshoumaru let him go.

Sesshoumaru slowly walked toward Kagome. He lifted his nose to the air and smelled no predators. He knelt down and said, "It is safe."

Before he even finished his sentence, Kagome was already up, her shaking hands checking him over gently. There were several bruises on his forearms and the arrow wounds, but he seemed all right…until he collapsed.

His complexion had whitened and dark circles rounded his closed eyes. His breath became labored as his lungs gasped for air. Sweat decorated his body because of the effort of fighting against the enemy and poison. His bloody clawed hands were slightly shaking.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kagome patted his cheek. "Open your eyes! Please! Stay with me, stay with me."

The dog demon groaned. His eyes fluttered before opening slightly. "K-kagome,"

Kagome's heart soared. With renewed hope, she stroked his cheeks and damp hair. "That's right. I'm here. I'm here, my lord. Don't fall asleep, now, all right?"

Hazy amber orbs closed. "But…I'm so…tired…"

Kagome patted his cheek again. "No, no. You must fight it. It's the work of the Black Hana Poison."

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes.

"There. That's it. Keep your eyes open." Kagome looked around, searching for a way to get help. She was afraid the archers would return and kill her former lord when she was gone. Even if there were no archers and she ran to the palace as fast as she could, Sesshoumaru would be tempted to close his eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

Black Hana Poison usually caused demons to fall into a deep sleep, tormenting them with dreams of death and fear for months. Demonslayers usually preferred to kill demons with three doses of the poison, but it was hard because demons were so fast and hard to kill sometimes. Two doses would tempt demons to sleep, allowing them to think that they'll recover by the next day. This was the only way to bring a demon down and deliver the final blow without much effort.

Kagome remembered that mates usually sent distress signals to relatives when one mate or the other is injured or requires comfort. She said to Sesshoumaru, "My lord, allow me to take your blood. I could call for your father and he could bring the antidote."

Sesshoumaru slowly shook his head. "I am poisoned, my love. If you were to drink my blood…you'd die. And I would never allow that."

Kagome bit her lip. "What if I cut myself and the wind will carry the scent of my blood to the palace?"

Again, Sesshoumaru shook his head. "The wind is blowing in the wrong direction. Instead of attracting the attention of my parents…you would attract other demons."

"Can you call Ah-Un?"

"I am in pain, Kagome. I cannot concentrate on my telepathy."

"You gave me your blood when we mated, right?"

Sesshoumaru winced at the memory. It was not a tender kiss; he had forced her lips open by nipping her lips and greedily sucked on them to bring out the blood. He remembered being aroused by such a thing during that night, but when he thought about it now, he was disgusted with himself. He answered her, "Yes, but it's not enough to connect your mind with my parents."

Kagome's shoulders slumped. "Is there…no other way?"

"I don't think so," came Sesshoumaru's soft reply.

Silence overcame them.

They stared into one another's eyes.

"I accept my fate, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"If I die a slow and painful death, I will gladly welcome it."

"My lord!" she scolded. "You will _not_ die!"

"I deserve to," he continued. "I've hurt you in ways that a mate should not have done. Instead of making love to you, I raped you. I have shamed my family. I have ruined you. I drove you from your home world to go into another dimension. I was not there to help you through your pregnancy. I was not there to comfort you in your times of sorrow. I was not there to see the birth of my pup, to let him know that his father had seen him. Therefore, I deserve to die."

Kagome shook her head as he talked. "Please don't talk like that, my lord. When you knew you hurt me, you allowed me to be sent away. When you mated with me, you gave me the best gift I've ever had: Mamoru. When I was in pain, you tried to take away all my sorrow without me knowing. When I came back and I cried over Mamoru, you held me in your arms and comforted me by drinking my milk. When I said that I chose Keisuke over you, you understood and didn't command me to stay. When I was in danger, you took an arrow for me. How can you deserve to die when you've done everything to deserve to live?"

"It was because of my actions two years ago that caused you to be driven from me. It caused you to seek another's arms." Sesshoumaru looked away. "I admit that I was enraged and jealous of that human man. But at the same time, I was grateful because he held you in your time of need and comfort when I could not." His tone became bittersweet. "He kept you safe. He showed you love. He'd never hurt you the way I did. I'll never forgive myself for what I did you to you that night. And I know that you'll never love me the way I do because of that night. I understand if you hate me-"

Tear-soaked lips captured his lips.

His amber eyes widened in surprise.

Kagome pulled back, wiping her tears away. "Please. Stop it. Stop degrading yourself." She ran her fingers through his hair. "This isn't like you. The Sesshoumaru I know is strong and determined. He doesn't let anything get to him and he lives life to the best of his ability. He won't degrade himself and he certainly won't think of dying."

"The Sesshoumaru you know hurt you."

"He was a victim to his desires, which is understandable."

"To a certain point."

"Yes, but you were only obeying the instincts of a mate."

"A mate who destroyed you. Took your virginity with animal instincts, not caring about your feelings-"

Sesshoumaru was silenced with another kiss.

"Stop it," Kagome commanded against his lips. "You've redeemed yourself more than necessary."

"But-"

Again, a kiss.

"You say I hate you, but I don't. I was disappointed and hurt by your actions, but I could never, _ever_ hate you, my lord."

"But you don't love me."

Kagome just stared at him. "I…I don't doubt time will fix that."

Sesshoumaru stared at her.

She blushed under his penetrating gaze and looked away.

Sesshoumaru's heart soared with hope. "Kagome, I-"

Just then, the amulet started to grow warm. Kagome looked at it. The Eye captured her eyes. Soon, she felt something take over her body. Her hand placed the Eye on Sesshoumaru's heart.

"What are you doing, Kagome?"

"I don't…I don't know," she answered. "But it's not me who's doing it."

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed. Could she be possessed? He looked down on his chest and felt warmth spread through his body. The pain started to reside and he felt sleepy. He closed his eyes without much thought as did Kagome.

_SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK_

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in her room in the palace. "What…?"

"Don't worry, Kagome. You're safe." Asuka said with a relieved expression. She walked up to Kagome and helped her sit up.

"What happened?"

Asuka grinned. "The Eye of Abel teleported you and Sesshoumaru to the palace. We found you two in the throne room unconscious."

"The Eye of Abel did it?"

"Yes." Asuka leaned forward. "Did something…_happen _between you and Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome blushed.

"Kagome?"

"I only told him…"

"Yes?"

"Well, he was degrading himself unnecessarily. And when he said that I hated him, I told him I didn't. He said I didn't love him."

"And what did you say, my dear?"

"That I didn't doubt time would fix that."

"Oh Kagome," Asuka's eyes brightened. "You would really give Sesshoumaru time to win your heart?"

Kagome picked up her pillow and buried her face in it.

Her childish act only made Asuka laugh heartily.

"I told him that I chose Keisuke, but…"

Asuka brushed back Kagome's hair. She was aware of Keisuke and his relationship with Kagome. "You choose Keisuke, but it is your heart that chooses Sesshoumaru, am I right?"

Kagome groaned. She lifted her head and said, "Please forgive me, Your Highness, when I say that I don't like to feel this way."

"It's all right, my dear. A relationship between a demon and a human is…awkward at some points, but a relationship between a very rich heir and a beautiful young female isn't."

Kagome chuckled at Asuka's jest.

"I'm just teasing you."

"I know."

"Sesshoumaru is at war with himself, Kagome. Give him time." Asuka said. "He still can't forgive himself for the horrible deed he did. Inutaishou and I have forgiven him for his actions. He had never faced such desires before and he was devastated when you left."

"Yet he has done things that make my heart melt."

Asuka patted Kagome's hand. "He is intent on winning you back, Kagome, but he thinks that your heart is held by Keisuke. He thinks that he has no chance with you, try as he might to win you."

Kagome held Asuka's hand. "Your Highness, even if I agree to be his mate, I'll only taint the pure dog demon line."

Asuka lifted a brow. "How so?"

"I'm a human. He is a pure, rare silver dog demon."

Understanding dawned. Asuka looked away and thought about the subject for a moment. "You may be right, Kagome. I am Inutaishou's distant relative. Since there was no other pure silver dog demon female, I was chosen to try and capture his heart. This ancient dog demon line has always been pure. But," She looked at Kagome. "I think it's time for some change."

"Your Highness,"

"Now, now, Kagome." Asuka lifted a finger. "Love is precious and not to be taken lightly. Inutaishou and I had difficulty trying to love one another because we both had someone else, but time passed and we did grow to love each other. He had never taken me to bed even after he marked me as his mate. We only mated when we knew we were in love. That is when we both decided that our pup would grow up without the influence of the advisors to choose a pure dog mate. We agreed to accept whoever he chooses, be it a cat demon or a human."

Kagome's eyes started to water.

"Now, Sesshoumaru has found his love. Inutaishou and I couldn't be happier with his decision. You, Kagome, are pure in many ways. You are pure in heart, body, and soul. If there are objections to this mating bond, we will replace the advisors who wish to destroy your relationship."

"But, my lady,"

"Inutaishou and I will not force you to accept Sesshoumaru. That is entirely your decision. If you choose Keisuke, we will accept your will and move on."

"If I stay with Keisuke, what will happen to Sesshoumaru? And the throne? The Western Lands?"

Asuka sighed. "Disputes will occur if Sesshoumaru does not produce an heir. Our people favor our line and will accept no other, but if Sesshoumaru does not choose a permanent mate and produce an heir, the lands will weaken and other lords will start campaigns, vying for a piece of our prosperous lands."

"Do you _want_ me to be Lord Sesshoumaru's mate?"

"Kagome, do not feel pressured to be his mate, but Inutaishou and I would very much like you to be." Asuka answered. "But we care about more than ever is what _you_ want. Not what the people or the advisors want. We care about you and we love you, as does Sesshoumaru. He will gladly accept whatever decision you make."

"But the Hollow inside of him,"

Asuka's jaw tightened. "Yes. The Hollow. We will find ways to refrain the Hollow from advancing."

Kagome looked down. "I do not want Lord Sesshoumaru to die, Your Highness. Nor do I wish to hurt him."

Asuka suspected something in Kagome's tone and said, "Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You say that when given time, you will fall in love with Sesshoumaru."

"Yes."

"How do you feel about him now?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you love him _now_?"

Kagome stared into amber eyes that were so much like Sesshoumaru's. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. Warmth spread throughout her body at the thought of Sesshoumaru.

His eyes, twin suns, pierced through her soul.

His lips, the color of faded pink and soft as rose petals, tasted as good as it looked.

His hair, the shade of a polished sword, made his looks unique.

His arms, both strong and comforting, were made to warm and hold.

His body, muscled and broad, was made to protect.

Everything about him made Kagome want to smile.

She loved his personality and his façade that he hid behind so often.

His expression was usually cold and stoic, which was very disturbing and mind-racking to others, but his eyes showed all the expressions he felt.

He cared for his people very much, which was why he liked to do daily walks throughout the Western Lands. He conversed, punished, and helped those along the way. There were times when he would be gone for a few weeks and he would come back with lots of information.

Inutaishou was growing old and age started to eat at his bones, so he depended on Sesshoumaru's daily walks and opinions. When he was young, Inutaishou used to do what Sesshoumaru did.

The people loved the dog demon line, especially Inutaishou and Sesshoumaru. Inutaishou was by far the best ruler and there were high expectations of Sesshoumaru. Some were afraid of Sesshoumaru, but when they started to get to know him, they became comfortable with his neutral expressions and enjoyed talking with him, knowing that he listened to everyone.

This was one of the reasons why the Western Lands prospered more than the other lands. Justice and fairness was strictly enforced. Equality was pursued despite ranks. There were rare cases of murder and robbery, but everyone lived happily and financially stable.

Kagome then thought of Sesshoumaru's small smiles.

It made her heart soar and her insides melt.

It was something that made him very attractive.

"_I want to hold your heart. I want to be there for you, to be your shoulder to cry on. I want to fight with you. I want to hold you in my arms. I want to be the father of our children, our pack. I want to love you, day and night."_

Kagome looked straight into Asuka's eyes and said, "Heaven help me, I do."

_SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK_

Sesshoumaru groaned. His eyes fluttered open. He looked around and found himself in his room. He sat up quickly. His sheets fell to reveal his naked chest and bandages wrapped around his shoulder to cover the arrow wounds. He touched his shoulder and was surprised that he felt no pain.

He then heard a low hum from the side and looked to find the Eye of Abel resting on his side table. He picked it up and whispered, "Thank you." It hummed again in response.

"You're up."

His head shot up and looked toward the source of the voice, which was outside on the balcony.

The figure walked toward him.

He saw a man with black hair and golden streaks.

The man's eyes gave him away.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "Y-you're…Keisuke Ouji,"

Keisuke smiled. "Hello, Sesshoumaru."

**Okie dokes. **

**How was it? **

**Please review!!!**

**Constructive criticism is welcome!!!!!!**


	11. Obstacle 1: Guilt

**THIS CHAPTER WILL EDITED/REVISED AGAIN. **

**IF YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS NOTE, PLEASE GO TO THE LAST CHAPTER (TITLED: AUTHOR'S NOTE) OF THIS STORY.**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE UNDERGOING MAJOR EDITING (MAY BE SPLIT INTO 2 CHAPTERS), SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WHILE I FIX IT.**

**Warning: actions close to rape (keep in mind that dog demon mating is an act of submitting the female)**

**I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Keisuke, of whom none of you like. ******

**I would like to thank the following writers who have contributed their constructive criticism to help me be a better writer (the ones that I have recently added will be italicized):**

**SesshoumaruCrazy**

**Shadow Nashira**

**hermeres**

**Deathdagger**

**Keli-sama**

Chapter 11:

Obstacle 1: Guilt

Sesshoumaru stared at the human man in front of him. He wanted to hate him, really. He wanted to tear him apart, sever every limb from his body, feed his organs to hell's monsters. But he didn't. This man was Kagome's love. He had Kagome's heart and trust. As much as he wanted to destroy this human, he couldn't because he knew Kagome would hate him for taking away her sanctuary.

Instead, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Keisuke Ouji continued to smile at him, yet the smile held no warmth or friendliness.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

The human man lifted his head and looked around the room. "A room fit for a prince," he murmured. "Its beauty only hides the true feelings of the owner."

Confused, Sesshoumaru could only stare at him in silence.

"Kagome is here, isn't she?" he asked. "Is she all right? Is everyone glad to see her again?" He chuckled. "Kagome used to always talk about her friends back in this dimension. Her eyes would shine like the sun and her voice would turn warm and longing. I'm glad she had a chance to come back to see them again."

"How do you know of this dimension?"

Keisuke went on, ignoring Sesshoumaru's question, "Mamoru's passing made her life as bleak as darkness. There was no spark of fire in her eyes for days. When I met her, she was such a strong person. But when Mamoru's time came…" He shook his head. "I never want to see her like that." He looked at Sesshoumaru. "You, however, did not have to see her in such a weakened state. You should count yourself lucky. The wild fire in her eyes was reduced to a mere flicker of a flame. It broke my heart to see her in that state."

"How did you come here?" the dog demon heir persisted.

Again, Keisuke ignored him. "I thought that by persuading her to return to you, you would heal her heart, but she always told me that she belonged to me now and vice versa."

Sesshoumaru inwardly winced; he would not show an ounce of weakness the human's presence.

"But I knew that look in her eyes,"

"What look?"

This time, Keisuke chose to answer Sesshoumaru's question. Blue eyes turned cold when he stared at Sesshoumaru. "Love. For you."

Sesshoumaru's lips pursed, but his face remained neutral as he clenched the bed sheets. "You're mistaken. The love you thought was for me was for you. Only you. She could never love me."

Keisuke tilted his head, regarding the dog demon. "And how would you know that?"

"I just do."

"You think your assumptions are always right?"

Sesshoumaru glared at Keisuke. "You have evaded my earlier questions long enough, human," he spat. "Now answer them. How did you learn of this dimension? How did you come here?"

"Oh I've been aware that this dimension's been around for centuries. How I came here is entirely of my own knowledge, one I do not wish to share."

"Then why are you here?"

Keisuke walked closer to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stiffened, feeling vulnerable without his two swords. He could see with his peripheral vision that it was placed in a corner far out of his reach. The palace servants knew never to place his swords away from him; Sesshoumaru assumed that Keisuke took the liberty to distance his swords from him during his sleep.

Keisuke leaned down and said, "For all of the months I've known Kagome, I've begun to love her, probably more than you'll ever do. At first, it was a hoax, but I've fallen for my prey."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, instantly suspicious of Keisuke's intentions. "Hoax?" he thought.

"I wanted to give her back to you," he continued. "But everything about her makes my heart beat with love. Now I can't find myself giving her back to you." His tone darkened. "You don't deserve her, you filthy mutt."

Sesshoumaru growled softly, exposing a glint of a fang. "Who she chooses to be with is entirely her choice."

Keisuke smirked. "Ah, my dear lord, she has already made her choice." He lifted a hand, his nails lengthened to claws that were sizzling with poison.

Sesshoumaru caught the whiff of Black Hana Poison. His face instantly turned into a ferocious scowl. "You bastard," he spat. "You are the one who sent the Archers."

Keisuke's smirk only widened.

"Why send them to kill Kagome?" he asked. "I thought you loved her."

"Oh I do, dog demon." His eyes suddenly turned to a freezing light blue. "But what better way to kill a rival suitor than to place the object of affection at risk?"

"You're sick." Sesshoumaru spat.

"On the contrary, Kagome was never in any harm. It's just that you were holding her back from going to me."

"Once Kagome hears of this-"

Keisuke laughed. "And who do you think she'll believe? The dog demon who took her against her will and left her to raise a half demon child on her own? Or the human man who nursed her broken heart?"

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched. "I could care less who she would believe, just as long as she knows the truth about you."

"I very much doubt she will know." He advanced on the injured demon. "Sweet dreams, Lord Sesshoumaru." His hand shot forward into Sesshoumaru's unharmed shoulder. "Kagome is mine and always will be mine."

The dog demon roared with pain.

_SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK_

Asuka smiled. "I see."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm beginning to love him, but I won't allow myself to admit it to Lord Sesshoumaru."

The Lady of the Western Land's smile dropped. "Why ever not? You love him, he loves you. There is nothing wrong with that. Besides, I think this Keisuke won't mind you going back to Sesshoumaru. In fact, wasn't he the one who wanted you to go back to him?"

"Yes, yes. But I can't _do_ that to Keisuke! He's done so much for me and he doesn't deserve to be left hanging."

"Left hanging?" Asuka blinked. "My dear, I assure you he won't be hanged for his feelings."

Now it was Kagome's turn to blink. A chuckle threatened to surface as she quickly explained, "Oh no, no, no, my lady! I didn't mean _that_! It is a figure of speech that people use in the other dimension. It means that…that I don't want to leave him without giving something to him return."

"Ah. I see." Asuka nodded in understanding. "But what exactly do you want to give him in return? Your heart?"

Kagome shrugged. "It seems like the best gift."

Asuka's eyes softened. She picked up Kagome's hand and stroked it. "My dear Kagome, one's heart is not a thing. It is a beating organ that gives a body life. It is your beating heart that gives my son life. Do you still refuse to see it that way?"

Kagome sighed. "My lady,"

"What is it?"

"I…I admit I've loved your son from the moment I realized my feelings for him wasn't feelings a servant has for a master."

Asuka lifted a brow.

Kagome blushed. "At first, I thought it was just because of his good looks. He is a handsome demon, a very unique male with qualities attractive to females. But as time passed, I realized that it wasn't his looks I fell for."

"What was it?"

Her blushed deepened as she shyly averted her eyes. "H-his smile."

Asuka blinked. "I beg your pardon? _Smile_?"

"Yes, my lady." Kagome said. "When Lord Sesshoumaru smiles, it is the most beautiful trait. His eyes lighten from dull ambers to summer suns. The air around him becomes warm and welcoming. It's just the most wonderful thing of all. It's…It's…" Her words faded into pure bliss.

The Lady of the Western Lands had to grin. She stroked Kagome's blushing cheek. "You have true love written all over your face, Kagome."

"I-I'm quite sure it is because I'm only his…mate."

Asuka shook her head. "No. Only a _true_ soul mate would love a trait so simple as a smile."

Kagome lowered her head in embarrassment.

"By the way, when _have_ you seen him smile?"

Kagome had to smile at that.

_Sixteen-year-old Kagome sniffed as she tried to wipe away her tears. Today was the anniversary of her parents' disappearance and death. The palace made it a tradition to honor her parents by visiting their gravesite once a year and adorn the stones with food and flowers. This year, however, became unbearable for Kagome. Sure, she had cried numerous times years before, but this year was the worst._

_She had remembered her father saying, "On your sixteenth birthday, your mother and I will take you to Tae-Ra Mountain and gather wild strawberries and Phoenix Lilies."_

_Kagome loved strawberries from the Tae-Ra Mountains. They were the freshest and healthiest fruit in the world. It was said to cure common sicknesses and prevent many diseases in both humans and demons. The taste was not as sweet as regular strawberries, but it was mouth-watering overall. _

_The bright red, white-and-gold-flecked Phoenix Lilies were very rare and precious to many humans and demons. It was said that its scent resembled the scent of heaven. The flower was usually gathered and crushed to make potions to help those on their deathbeds to pass on easier or to help heal major injuries._

_Just remembering her father's promise made Kagome cry harder yet silently. She was hiding in a tree that her grandfather had planted years ago, sitting on a thick branch. The leaves were thick enough to hide her curled figure. Tiny birds that had nested in the tree watched her silently and offered some comforting chirps. _

_Kagome lifted her head and turned around. With her fingers, she traced the carving of her father and mother's name surrounded by a heart. Her father had carved it years ago when he married her mother. When Kagome was born, he had added Kagome's name in the heart under their names. _

"_See, Kagome?" he had said. "Always know that your mother and I love you very much and that you'll always be in our hearts."_

_Kagome fell against the tree, her hand still on the carving. Tears blinded her sight and created tiny streams on the tree. "M-mother…Father…I miss you…"_

_Just then, a rough warm hand covered hers, but Kagome paid no attention. The pain in her heart was too unbearable. _

_She found herself pulled into a warm embrace. Her face was buried into a hard chest that lifted and sank with each calming breath. The person's heartbeat served as some comfort to her sorrow-filled mind. _

_Vibrating motions started to form from the person's chest. It would have been alarming if this person was human, but Kagome didn't care. The purring sound only soothed her more. _

_The person stroked her hair while the other hand was wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling. Kagome felt safe in the person's strong arms and her sobs quieted slowly. She felt guilty for getting the person's clothes wet because of her tears, but she could care less right now. All she wanted was someone to hold her. And that's what she got. _

_Moments only passed yet to Kagome it felt like hours, days even. As she quieted, the person asked, "Are you all right now?" _

_Kagome's eyes widened at the person's familiar voice. Her head jerked back, only to be brought back up against his chest. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru," she murmured. _

"_Are you all right now?" he repeated. _

_Kagome's hands clenched his collar. "Y-yes. I think so."_

_Sesshoumaru pulled away slightly and looked down. He ran a gentle finger – mindful of his claw – across her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "You've been crying for far too long, little one."_

"_It's…It's only been a couple hours."_

_He shook his head. "Years," he corrected. _

"_Oh." Kagome looked down. _

"_Hang on to me," he said suddenly. His arm slipped under her knees and lifted her. _

_Kagome immediately clung to him tightly. "Wh-where are we going?"_

_He gave her a look, one that she instantly recognized. She kept her mouth shut._

_He crouched down a little and surged up into the sky._

_Kagome muffled her surprised squeal in his chest. When she felt only wind caressing her body, she looked up. Her tear-soaked face immediately dried and a whole new expression made its way to her face. "Beautiful," she whispered. "So this is what you see when you fly."_

_Sesshoumaru didn't look down at her, only kept his eyes forward, when he replied, "The view is much better when I fly higher."_

"_Can we?"_

_Without a word, Sesshoumaru complied. _

_Kagome breath was literally taken away. She saw acres and acres of farmland and forests, glittering rivers and lakes, animal herds and flocks. It was truly a beautiful sight. _

_Then, he flew higher. _

_Kagome laughed as he zoomed through the cool, damp clouds. He flew up and down, twirling right and left. And before she knew it, it was over when he descended. She had never seen this side of her lord, but she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to ruin the moment. She fought back a protest when they landed, but found she could say nothing when she recognized her surroundings. _

"_Tae-Ra Mountain," she murmured as Sesshoumaru put her down. "How…?"_

_Sesshoumaru only walked passed her. He gave her a brief glance before looking ahead._

_Kagome could do nothing but obey the silent order. She wanted to ask him questions, but knew to keep her mouth shut. She knew her lord only answered questions when he wanted to and she knew when to address him or not. _

_As they ascended, the air grew chilly and Kagome had to rub her arms to keep warm. She then found herself wrapped in something fluffy and warm: her lord's long, soft tail. She looked at him to only find him gazing at her over his shoulder. _

"_Thank you," she said. _

_He said nothing, but kept moving on. He walked slower so he could keep his tail around her. He had walked this mountain many times and was used to the cold weather. _

_When he found his destination, he brought Kagome up to his side using his tail. "It is a belated birthday present," he said. _

_A field of white, red, and gold lilies stood before them, billowing in the cold air and nestled in a layer of soft snow. To have one blooming flower was rare but a full field of it was unheard of. The rare flower needed very cold air to grow and the top of Tae-Ra Mountain was the only place where it could really flourish. _

_Kagome's eyes widened. "Phoenix Lilies," she murmured. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, who stared at the field of lilies. "My lord, I…"_

"_Your loss is as great as our loss." Sesshoumaru said. _

"_Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." _

_Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod. He took a step forward and knelt. He swiped a handful of the lilies and presented them to Kagome. "Your parents said you liked this flower." When Kagome took the flowers, he reached inside his kimono and brought out a bag. "And the mountain's wild strawberries."_

"_My lord, you didn't have to do this."_

"_No. I wanted to." He turned around and started to walk down. _

"_Are we really leaving?"_

_Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around. _

_Kagome blushed at her insolence. "I-I mean,"_

"_We will walk down a little more and rest." He turned around and started walking again. _

_Kagome smiled and followed. "Thank you," _

_Sesshoumaru stopped near a rock wall. He touched it several times and stepped back. He used his poison whip to expertly cut out a cave dwelling. He used his whip again, this time using a different technique, to smooth out the walls. As the walls simmered, he turned to Kagome, taking off his kimono and placing it around her shoulders. _

_Kagome understood his unsaid order and stepped back, pulling his kimono closer around her shoulders, purposely ignoring the sight of her half naked lord._

_He changed into his dog form immediately. With several great huffs, he blew out the scent of the poison, knowing that a few whiffs of it could harm Kagome's frail human lungs, and cooling the sides of the makeshift cave. Once he knew that it was safe, he jerked his head at Kagome. _

_She walked in obediently and he followed in after her. He settled himself so that his back faced the opening of the cave and brought Kagome to him with his muzzle. He gently pushed her to sit down within the warmth and protectiveness of his large dog body. Once she was seated, he laid his head near her. _

_Kagome smelled the flowers in her hand and grinned at him. "They smell heavenly, my lord. Just as it is written." Then she opened the bag and ate a few strawberries. "Would you like some, my lord?" _

_Sesshoumaru slightly opened his large mouth and waited until Kagome put in several berries before closing it. His long tongue maneuvered the tiny berries, squishing them so it was like juice in his mouth. He swallowed it. He sighed, content. _

"_A few years ago, my mother brought me some of these strawberries. I don't know how she acquired them, but she was very happy when she got them." Kagome said. "She made juice and tarts out of them. It was _delicious_. She wanted to make some for you because of your…appetite. She made you those tarts, remember?"_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes glimmered at her pause in her words. Everyone in the palace knew of his picky appetite and it was hard to appease him. He would never admit it aloud, but he always preferred Kagome's mother's cooking over the Head Cook. He nodded at her question. _

"_She was so excited to make them."_

_He grunted his response. _

_Kagome understood his dog language. "Yes. I know you liked them. Once you gave your approval, she started making everyone tarts." She ate a berry and swallowed. "She was so concentrated on you that Father started to get a little jealous." _

_Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. _

_She laughed. "You're Mother's favorite, you know. She likes Lord Inutaishou and Lady Asuka, but she favors you the most."_

_Minutes passed and Kagome rambled on about her parents. Sesshoumaru listened intently, responding to her questions with grunts or the occasional roll of his eyes._

_Then, Kagome's eyes started to droop. Sesshoumaru put his long tail over her as he gently pushed her to lie down. He lifted his head up and his floppy ears angled to listen to his surroundings. When he was sure that no danger was around, he lowered his head and closed his eyes. _

_He woke before her hours later and shifted back to his human form. He kept his tail around Kagome, keeping her warm. He stared at her for several moments before nuzzling her neck, taking in her sweet strawberry scent, unable to help himself. His behavior was unusual, even to him, but somehow being with her made him feel…_

_Kagome stirred and he pulled away. Her eyes blinked open and she found herself staring into amber eyes. She smiled. _

_Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile back. _

_It was as if the sun had greeted her._

Asuka sighed, a dreamy look about her face. "That's so romantic."

"Yes. I suppose it was."

"What happened after that-?" Asuka was interrupted by a loud roar.

Kagome's heart leapt into her throat as both women clutched each other's hands. Her body went ridged, sensing something was wrong. _Mate. _Her eyes widened in horror as she whispered hoarsely, "Lord Sesshoumaru,"

Inutaishou barged into the room. "Are you two all right?"

Asuka stood up. "Yes! Go to Sesshoumaru!"

The dog demon lord whisked away without a reply.

Kagome tumbled out of bed and took Asuka's hand. They raced after him.

_Please, no_, she thought as her heart raced. _Please._

Inutaishou had already kicked open the door and was on the balcony, sniffing the air.

Asuka and Kagome rushed to Sesshoumaru, who thrashed about wildly in his bed, his red blood and black poison staining the sheets.

"More poison," Asuka gasped.

Kagome looked to the side table and said, "The Eye is gone."

Asuka paled. "Oh no."

Inutaishou let out a frustrated growl as he came in. "The intruder's gone. I'll send for guards to look for him." He went up to Sesshoumaru and laid a firm hand on his son's head. Then, he whirled away and out of the room with the intent of killing the intruder.

Sesshoumaru coughed violently as soon as Inutaishou was gone. He gasped and twisted, moaned and screamed.

"I don't think he killed all of the archers." Kagome murmured.

"Archers?" Asuka asked.

"Yes. They had arrows soaked with Black Hana Poison."

Asuka paled more. She immediately leaned down and sniffed her son's wound. "He's dosed with more poison than necessary."

"My lady," Kagome said, paling. "He's…He's…?"

"No, he's not!" Asuka said firmly. "He will _not_ die!"

Sesshoumaru flung out an arm.

Asuka and Kagome immediately caught both arms and leaned down on them, careful of the poison.

As Asuka yelled for guards and servants, Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru's body. There was a nasty wound by his collarbone that was drenched in black poison. She could hear the sizzling as the poison took full effect.

"M-m-my lord," she whimpered. Tears started to well. "N-no. Please don't. D-don't die. Don't die on me!"

Guards, servants, and three physicians came in.

"Kagome! Don't leave me!" Sesshoumaru yelled aloud in his delirium. His face was scrunched in agonizing pain. "Please!"

Her friends, Emi, Suri, and Kisa, took hold of her and pulled her away as the others took over.

"No! Let me go!" she screamed.

She felt as if her heart was being wretched out of her chest. She couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't feel.

"No! Emi, Suri, Kisa, you _must _let me go! He needs me!" she continued. "He needs me! My mate needs me!"

Emi and Suri both took Kagome's arms and dragged her to the door as Kisa made way for them. Servants ran in and out, carrying bandages, potions, medical equipment, and the like. A few more guards filed in to help hold down the strong dog demon heir.

Kagome almost snapped when she heard Sesshoumaru call out, "_KAGOME!!_"

Something inside of her screamed at her to answer his pained call. The feeling of desperation and anxiety ate at her heart. "Emi, let me go! Can't you hear him? He's calling for me! Let me go! _Let me go!_"

Once Emi and Suri successfully pulled Kagome out of the room, they pulled her to the ground. Kisa held down Kagome's legs as the Head Cook knelt down near Kagome's head.

"Anya!" Kagome called. "You must make them let me go! My mate is calling me! He _needs _me! _Please let me go!_"

Anya's lips thinned. "Forgive me, mate of our master. Forgive me, Kagome." She forcefully opened Kagome's mouth and poured a concoction down her throat.

Kagome coughed and thrashed, but swallowed some of the liquid.

Once they felt Kagome's body become lax, Emi, Suri, and Kisa relaxed.

"She's become strong." Emi said.

"It's the demon's blood in her." Anya explained.

"She acknowledged Lord Sesshoumaru as her mate." Suri said.

Kisa nodded. "She never wanted to before, but now she does."

"When a mate is in trouble, the other will respond with double the force." Anya said. "If we had let Kagome go to Lord Sesshoumaru, she would have never let anyone near him."

"But they were helping him," Kisa said.

"Kagome wouldn't see it that way. The demon in her would think that they are hurting him because they are holding him down and forcing him to do things that would prevent him from going to her or vice versa. And then we would loose our heir to the throne. That is the biggest fault to being a mate to a demon." The Head Cook sighed. "We must get Kagome to her room and wait for the news. The potion will keep her asleep for a few hours."

"And when she wakes?" Suri asked.

Anya rubbed her forehead. "We will do all we can to restrain her."

_SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK_

Asuka paced back and forth in her bedchambers. Sweat started to form on her forehead as her heart beat wildly as she listened to her son's yells for Kagome and screams of pain. The poison was driving him mad. Her mate had forcibly sent her to the bedchambers, locked the door, and put a spell on the door to keep it locked.

She could not stand being away from her pup while he was in pain. He was her only pup, her only surviving pup. She had given birth to triplets, but Sesshoumaru, the eldest, survived his first days. It was during those first days that the palace was attacked. Sesshoumaru's two siblings vanished and Asuka went into a rage. It took Inutaishou one week to calm her demon side. He, too, was angered, but he felt that his mate needed him more.

It was then, both of them vowed to take care of their only son, but seeing him injured and in immense pain and on the brink of death, only made Asuka feel like a failure.

She wanted to scream at her mate through her telepathy, but she held back.

Just then, her pup's scream slowly lessened.

Her heart sped.

She ran to the door and pounded on it. "Inutaishou! What is happening out there?! Inutaishou! _Inutaishou, what is happening to my puppy?!_"

The door opened slowly minutes later. A tired-looking demon lord walked through. He closed the door silently as he was attacked with questions by his mate. "Is he all right? Is my puppy all right?"

Inutaishou gathered his frenzied mate in his arms. "Yes," he murmured. "For now, yes."

Asuka sighed with relief, her legs weakening.

"Kagome is sleeping right now."

"How was she?"

"Anya told me she was hysterical. Her eyes were almost turning red."

Asuka gasped.

"But she somehow refrained her demon self and drank Anya's sleeping potion."

"Who could have done this to Sesshoumaru? Who would want our pup dead?"

Inutaishou tightened his lips. "I don't know, mate. I don't know."

_SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK_

_Sesshoumaru crept up behind her. He felt her stiffen and the smell of fear only aroused him more. He could hear the fast beating of her heart, the blood pumping wildly throughout her body. He smirked. _

_Kagome slowly turned around. "M-my lord?" she asked. "Was there…Was there something you wanted to see me about?"_

_His smirk only widened. _

_The sane part of his mind begged him that it wasn't right; it wasn't time yet. But he ignored it. It was the mating season and the scent of willing demon females in the Western Lands was driving him crazy as well as the scent of human women in their conceiving period, letting their spouses love them throughout the evening._

_Kagome stepped backward, recognizing the scent of an aroused, heated demon male. Her parents had warned her of a male demon in heat. Many of the virgin and single women in the palace were locked up during those periods; only the mated and married females were allowed to roam the palace. _

_Sesshoumaru backed her up to the wall, placing a clawed hand on either side of her head. He leaned forward, taking a deep inhale of her scent. "You are in your conceiving period," he huskily murmured. _

"_Th-that doesn't mean I'll belly-full, my lord."_

_His hot breath skimmed her chilled neck. "We'll see about that." A slow, wet lick traced the delicious curve of her jaw. _

_Kagome whimpered. _

_His lips then placed steamy kisses all over her face as he flushed his hard body against her soft one. He nearly collapsed to his knees from the feel of her. He could feel the way her curves fit his angles. He could feel the way her breasts heaved against his chest. He could feel the way her heart beat uncontrollably fast. _

"_My lord, p-please. L-let me go."_

_He growled dangerously. "Another male will take you," he hissed. "No other will have you but me. You are mine."_

_With that, he grabbed her roughly and threw her onto his bed. _

_Kagome scrambled off of it and dashed to the other side of the room. _

_Sesshoumaru chuckled. How he loved a chase. He used his demonic speed and blocked her path. _

_She pivoted and started for the door. _

_He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. _

_She gasped. _

_He flushed his body against hers again. _

_She struggled, desperately trying to push him away. "M-my lord! Control yourself!"_

_He tried to cease her movements by pressing himself harder against her, trapping her flailing arms. "Did you not learn, Kagome?" he whispered hoarsely. He groaned when her hips unintentionally rolled against his. "The more you try to run from a male, the more aggressive he becomes. The more you fight back, the more you excite him."_

_Kagome gasped and stopped her movements. _

"_That's a girl," he murmured. He tossed her on the bed again. _

_This time she didn't run away, only scooted away from him on the bed. Tears were starting to cascade down her porcelain cheeks._

_Sesshoumaru advanced on her. His dog half turned into a beast when he grabbed her and pulled her to him. He used his claws to shred her clothes, all the while ignoring her pleading cries. He roughly pulled them off of her and pushed her down into the bed. _

"_P-please…stop…stop this…"_

_Blood red eyes feasted on the sight before him: a moon-kissed tanned body. He smirked. A hand went to her thigh while the other clutched her neck. He lowered his head to taste her skin. _

_Her hands tried to push him away again, but this time, her strength was waning. _

_He then opened her thighs. _

_Pure terror flickered across her face. "My lord, don't!"_

_He shoved a finger in her southern lips and his eyes softened in understanding, but only a little. He glanced up at her and gently ran a claw down her cheek. "Virginal tears,"_

_Kagome's lips trembled as she tried to hold back her cries. _

_He leaned down the moment he lowered his hips. As he dove into her, he savagely kissed her. It wasn't a loving kiss nor was it a gentle kiss. His fangs nipped her lips and tongue; he sipped on the blood as he began to take her. He, in turn, nipped his lips and tongue, and forced her to sip at his blood. _

_His hands gripped her hips when she struggled, bruising her skin. _

_And that was how the night went on. _

_He took her in many ways, in many places of the room. _

_He took her blood. _

_He made her take his. _

_He took everything she had. _

_He made her submit to his will._

_And while he did this, he did not notice the blankness in her chocolate eyes. He had selfishly thought it was desire. _

_Hours later, he lay beside his mate. He was exhausted from the mating and only held his mate close to his body. It was pure heaven. His soul felt complete, his dog half sated. He felt as if Kagome lit his bleak world with her radiance. He felt guilty for taking her by force, but it was the dog in him that demanded her submission and immediate surrender to him. Never once did he regret taking her this night. _

_Her scent was wondrous, delicious. It made his instincts go wild with just one sniff of her. _

"_Mate," he whispered in her ear. _

_She whimpered and shrunk into the bedding. _

_Sesshoumaru lifted his head and stared at her. Only now did he notice that she was trembling. Her breaths became ragged and she was curled as if to hide her body from him. He frowned. "Is mate all right?"_

_She didn't answer, only buried her face into the pillow. _

_Sesshoumaru dismissed it as shock, but he knew that she would forgive him in the morning. He nuzzled her neck and rested his head on the pillow. He took one deep breath of her scent before allowing sleep to overcome him. _

_Hours later, Sesshoumaru's arm unconsciously searched for a warm feminine body. His eyes suddenly jerked open when he felt nothing beside him. His heart jumped into his throat in fear. He howled his pain and anguish at her disappearance. Using his excellent hearing, he heard the soft sounds of feet running away from him. _

"_Mate running away," he thought. "Why?"_

_He dressed in a robe and ran out of the palace, following her scent, not caring about his appearance. He halted near the river where he suddenly couldn't find her scent. His dog half howled a call, beckoning to her, pleading her to come out. When she didn't respond, he howled again, louder this time. No female could reject the call of her mate._

_Then, he saw her. In the water. _

_Time flew forward. _

_He had asked her a question, one that he couldn't remember at the moment, but she had shaken her head, her eyes tearing. "We can never love, my lord. You are of high ranking, a noble demon heir. I am only a low class human, daughter of two servants. There is no future for us."_

_He grimaced. Why did she say this? What did she mean when she said "there is no future for us"? Did she really despise him that much? What had he done to make her like this?_

"_My lord, we shall never exchange our hearts. It is wrong," she continued._

_Sesshoumaru's fangs slowly shortened. Was she…Oh no. His bright ruby eyes became hazy with pain and sorrow as understanding dawned. "Mate reject?"_

"_Yes," she murmured. _

_That very word echoed throughout this mind. It haunted his dreams, plagued his thoughts, demolished his future._

_Her absence in his life only worsened his health. _

_He thought about her day and night, night and day. _

_How he missed that brilliant smile that shined like the sun when she played with the other servants…_

_How he missed those luminous chocolate eyes that expressed her feelings so freely…_

_How he missed her small touches when she would clean his small wounds after a fight…_

_How he missed her just being there…_

_As a result, he confided in Priestess Kikyo, who showed him an image of Kagome…embracing another. Kikyo faded into darkness as the image came alive. There she stood: Kagome held the human with a loving embrace, seeming happy with her newfound love._

"_Kagome!" he repeatedly yelled at the scene before him, desperate and heart-broken. _

_Kagome ignored his calls as she smiled up at Keisuke. _

"_Don't leave me!" _

_Finally, she looked at him._

_He stopped as hope flickered in his heart. "Kagome, please. Choose me. I'll-"_

_Her expression suddenly turned into one of hatred. "You bastard!"_

_He jerked._

"_You took me against my will!" she yelled at him. "You drove me from the only family of friends I've known throughout my life. You impregnate me with a child that died before his first birthday. Now you think you have the right to win me back?"_

_He was so shocked at her words that he couldn't find the words to explain himself._

"_No, of course you didn't, my lord," she spat. "You're too arrogant and selfish to even realize that my life does not belong to you. It is mine to dictate as I see fit. You ask for my heart, but why would I give the person who ruined my life my heart?"_

_Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No! I would never dictate your life nor would I try to ruin it."_

"_You're worthless!" _

_Her words were a blow to his heart. He stepped back on reflex and just stared at her. "Kagome,"_

"_You mean nothing to me, Sesshoumaru!" She hissed his name as if it was a sin to say it. "What makes you think I could ever love you?"_

_His eyes shut tightly._

"_Ha! Who could ever love you anyway? You're just a burden to everyone."_

"_No…"_

"_Keisuke would be a better mate than you."_

_His jaw clenched. _

"_He never took me against his will. He courted me properly. He keeps me safe yet he lets be independent. He would have been a better father than you anyway."_

_A lone tear trailed down his cheek from a dull amber eye. _

"_You know the best way to make me happy, Sesshoumaru?"_

_He opened his eyes and only stared at her. _

_She walked up to him, pulling a dagger out from behind her. She placed it in his hand and guided his hand to his heart. With hate boiling in her eyes, she murmured, "Kill yourself."_

_He blinked. _

"_You don't belong here. You're making everyone unhappy."_

_He looked down at the poised dagger. _

"_What? Won't do it?" Kagome then directed his hand to her chest. "Then kill me. Either way, I won't have to see your pathetic face anymore."_

_He jerked his hand away. "No. I could never kill you."_

_A smirk formed on her lips. She directed his hand back to his chest. "If you love me, then you will let me be happy with Keisuke. If you love me, give me your heart. If you love me, kill yourself."_

_He lifted a shaking hand to her cheek. It was cold and firm. "I'm…I'm sorry, Kagome. For everything."_

_She shoved his hand away. "Don't give me the guilt trip. You deserve this."_

_He looked down at the tip of the dagger poised at his heart. "Yes. I do."_

_Suddenly, he jerked. The movement was so hard that he dropped the dagger. Something hit his chest hard, pushing him back. _

"_What's going on?" Kagome asked, looking around. _

_Again, another thump. And another. _

_A white light shined from the side. _

_Sesshoumaru squinted, wincing at its brightness._

_He saw a feminine figure come up to him. She held out her hand. "Sesshoumaru," she called. "Come. Let's go home."_

_Adjusting his sight, he immediately recognized Kagome. "K-kagome?" He whirled around to find the other Kagome snarling behind him. "Wh-what?"_

_He turned back to the white-clothed Kagome when she said, "Let's go. Stop feeling guilty. What's done is done. It can never be redone. Let's just go home."_

"_No!" Sesshoumaru turned around to find the angered Kagome he was conversing with just only seconds ago stomp up to him and grab his arm. "You must kill yourself! That's the only way to redeem yourself."_

_The white-clothed Kagome gently took his hand. "Sesshoumaru, stop this."_

"_Stop what?" he asked. _

_She nodded to her darker counterpart. "That is not me. You know it."_

_The dark counterpart snarled. "No! She is not the right one. I am!"_

"_Sesshoumaru, that is your own image of me in your mind. You made her up. That is what you think I will say to you when you want to win me back. Do not let yourself be poisoned by this dark one." _

_Sesshoumaru stared at the white-clothed Kagome. "I don't understand…"_

"_Just wake up, Sesshoumaru," she said. _

"_Wake up?"_

"_Yes. Wake up."_

"_No!" the dark counterpart yelled. Suddenly, its fingers melted into a cold black substance that covered his arm. _

_Sesshoumaru hissed and tried to peel the black substance off. _

_Kagome stopped his hand before he could touch it and touched it with her own hand. "Go away," she muttered. "Sesshoumaru is coming with me." _

_With that, a bright light flashed. _

Sesshoumaru's eyes fluttered open. He gasped.

"My lord!"

The sweet voice reached his ears and his eyes shot fully open. "K-kagome?"

And there she was: dark circles surrounded her eyes and looking as pale as the moon. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her clothes were fixed in a haphazard way. But still she managed to look as beautiful as the day she matured into a lovely woman.

He lifted a weak hand and cradled her cheek. "Why are you…"

Kagome closed her hands around his hand and she nuzzled his palm. "Oh my lord, you were asleep for three days!"

He slightly frowned. "Three days?" _How can that be?_ His gaze went to the side table where the Eye usually occupied, but he found the spot empty. "The Eye?"

Kagome slightly grimaced. "Gone."

"How can that be?"

"Someone injured you and heavily dosed you with Hana Poison. The intruder must have taken it."

He blinked several times, trying to recall such a memory.

Kagome tightened her hold on his hands. "Don't worry. The physician said it'll be a while before your memory comes back. Until then, you shouldn't force yourself to remember what happened. For now, you should eat something and rest."

Sesshoumaru's gaze softened at her words.

"I'll send for some food." Kagome left and returned with Emi, who carried a bowl of warm porridge and tea on a tray, and Suri and Kisa.

With Suri and Kisa's help, Kagome gently sat Sesshoumaru up and leaned him against the headboard of the bed. Emi placed the tray on the side table.

"Thanks, you guys." Kagome said.

Her friends smiled with response and bowed before quietly leaving.

Kagome sat by Sesshoumaru and grabbed the bowl. She checked the porridge and started to feed Sesshoumaru little by little.

Minutes passed and the silence between the couple never faltered. Both seemed to enjoy each other's company despite the circumstances. Sometimes their eyes would meet and Kagome would shyly look away, finding some excuse to busy herself with like mixing the porridge or dabbing the corner of his mouth. Other times either one would stare at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

When Kagome made sure Sesshoumaru ate all of the porridge and drank all of his tea, she sent for one of her friends to pick up the tray. She returned to his side and helped him lay back down.

"I'll be…in my room, if you need me." Kagome said hesitantly. Her demon blood urged her not to leave his side, that it was her duty to stay by him until he was better.

Sesshoumaru's dog half whimpered in the back of Sesshoumaru's mind. _'No go.'_

Sesshoumaru silently agreed with his dog and voiced his thoughts, "Please, do not go."

Kagome blinked. "E-excuse me?"

"Don't go," he repeated, his voice ever so soft.

"My lord,"

"Please."

Kagome read the silent plea in his amber eyes. She understood that he thought she would return to the other dimension while he rested. She sighed, though a part of her rejoiced that he wanted her near him. "Until tomorrow,"

He nodded. He didn't close his eyes until Kagome sat next to him, his cool hand in her warm hand.

Sesshoumaru woke about two hours before sunrise. He was surprised to see Kagome lying across his chest, sleeping peacefully. He smiled a rare smile and stroked her hair.

'_Mate beautiful,'_ his dog half murmured.

_Yes_, he agreed.

'_Mate did not sleep well,'_

_Which is why we should not wake her now._

His dog half settled itself in the corner of his mind, probably resting for the moment.

The early morning rays gently caressed the pale skin of her cheek as morning came. And Sesshoumaru felt like he had suddenly discovered the ultimate treasure. The sun created soft highlights in Kagome's dark hair and added a natural glow to her skin.

When her eyes started to blink open, his heart warmed at the sight of melted-chocolate eyes. She was still trying to wake up as he stared at her openly and unashamedly. As she yawned, Sesshoumaru saw the glint of small fangs. Part of him wanted to take pride in that because he knew she had his blood running in her veins, but the other part of him grew worried. What if she didn't accept the way she looked? What if she –

"My lord!" At once, her eyes shot opened when she recognized his amber orbs and tried to lift herself from his chest.

Sesshoumaru immediately hooked his arms around her, one on her waist and the other across her shoulders.

"M-my lord,"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Hush."

For a long moment, they stayed like that, engulfed in silence and warmth. It was just like yesterday when she fed him porridge and tea. Kagome silently admitted that it felt good to be in Sesshoumaru's arms instead of Keisuke's. Sesshoumaru's embrace felt secure yet gentle while Keisuke's felt loose yet clingy.

"My lord, I think breakfast is ready." Kagome murmured.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked down at her. He sighed and loosened his hold on her.

Kagome slowly sat up and made her way to the door. "I'll be right back."

"Will you?"

Kagome stopped at the bitterness in his tone. She turned around to find him looking away from her. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"Are you really going to come back?"

_He thinks I'm going to leave after I send for breakfast_. "Yes, my lord. I'll come right back."

Suddenly, he started to sit up. Kagome dashed across the room and helped him. "My lord, you are still weak. You shouldn't force your body to do these kinds of things without help."

Sesshoumaru ignored her words and stared into her eyes. He happened to do that a lot now, and he didn't know why. It was as if it was all he could do: just stare into the deep chocolate eyes.

"My lord, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"When you were sleeping…"

"Yes?"

"You thrashed around and screamed my name. You kept on saying, 'Don't leave me.'" Kagome began. "May I ask what you were dreaming about?"

Sesshoumaru's lips pursed and he looked the other way.

"Were you…dreaming about what happened at Mamoru's grave?"

He remained silent.

"Were you dreaming about…um…'that night'?"

His hands fisted.

Kagome got her answer. But she wanted to know…"Then, why were you saying you wanted to kill yourself?"

Silence. Then, "Would you be happy if I died?"

Kagome grimaced. "My lord! Of course I wouldn't want you to die! Who told you to do such a thing?"

Sesshoumaru stared into his lap. "I have done a vile thing to you in the past. You have no idea how much it haunts me day to day, night to night. When I was dreaming, I…"

"Yes? Go on."

"I saw you and you tried to persuade me to kill myself. You said that it would have made you happy, that I was such a burden to everyone because of my sin and they were suffering from it. You said that everyone, including you, would have been happier without me in the living world."

Kagome frowned. She sat down and grabbed his hand. "My lord, believe me when I say I do not want you dead. The woman you dreamed of was not me."

"_That is not me. You know it…Sesshoumaru, that is your own image of me in your mind. You made her up. That is what you think I will say to you when you want to win me back. Do not let yourself be poisoned by this dark one." _

"I would never want that from you," she continued, her voice firm. "What's done is done."

_He turned back to the white-clothed Kagome when she said, "Let's go. Stop feeling guilty. What's done is done. It can never be redone. Let's just go home."_

"My lord, whatever you have done to me is in the past. I could never think of your actions as a sin. I would rather think of it as a…a blessing."

"A blessing?"

"Yes." Kagome eyes started to tear. "My lord, you have given me a precious gift despite his very short life."

"Mamoru."

"Yes. I like to think of Mamoru as not only my son but my apology gift from you. He was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen in my entire life and he helped heal my heart. The smiles he gave me…" She chuckled. "They were same as your smile. I remembered seeing your smile for the first time in the Tae-Ra Mountains and it was every bit as warm and loving as Mamoru's."

Sesshoumaru looked down.

"You know, my lord," Kagome said. "I think you had that dream of me out of guilt."

"Guilt?"

"You've lived with that guilt for two years. And I think that's just way too long."

"It is my sin-"

"It is _not_ your sin." She paused. "I should have told you this long ago instead of telling you to forget about the past, so…I forgive you, Sesshoumaru."

"Wh-what?" Did this woman know what she was saying? He had committed the worst act that a male could ever do to a female. Forgiving such an act as well as the committer is a hard thing to come by.

"I forgive you, Sesshoumaru. There's no need to feel guilty anymore. It was silly of me to not tell you this when I came back. But I think the reason I didn't tell you was because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you overcome your guilt and get better. I think guilt can be partially blamed for you still not getting back to your full health."

Silence.

Then, he asked, "When are you leaving?"

She blinked, startled by his abrupt change of subject. "Y-you said in…in three days."

"Do you still want to leave?"

Her heart started to race. For sure, she thought he could hear her heartbeats. "If my lord still wants me to leave,"

"Forget what I said. What do _you_ want to do?"

Kagome nervously glanced to the side and down to the floor as she toyed with her fingers. What did _she_ want to do? She wanted to leave and be with Keisuke, but she didn't want to leave because of Sesshoumaru's near-death experience.

Her heart tingled.

No. She didn't want to leave because of what had happened. She wanted to stay because…

Sesshoumaru looked away. "Very well-"

"I will stay."

Sesshoumaru's whirled around to look at her. "What did you say?"

"I will stay," she repeated. When silence followed, Kagome assumed that he wanted an explanation. That was usually his tactic to get an explanation from someone. "My lord is very ill and needs all the care and attention he needs. He needs someone at his side to help him relieve his heart from the guilt he's been suffering from." She paused, searching for another reason. "And…And it's still dangerous to go outside of the palace…and…I want to spend more time with my friends…and…"

The corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth turned up.

Kagome bit her lip to stop herself from rambling any more than she had to.

He took her hand in his and laid a chaste yet sweet kiss on her knuckles. "Thank you," he whispered. "For everything."

Kagome blushed at his action as tiny shivers ran up her arm. She didn't know why, but somehow this felt rather intimate. It was a silly notion, but the way his breath fanned over her knuckles and the light brush of his petal-soft lips made her heart beat faster, if that was even possible. She could feel her face heat up when his eyes lifted to search her face. She sensed that he wanted to chuckle at her red face, so she bowed, murmured something about breakfast, and left quickly.

But before she could reach the door, it swung open suddenly, revealing a rather relieved-looking Lord of the Western Lands and a dark-circled-eyed Lady.

"_My boy!_" Inutaishou boomed.

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru and the look on his face was priceless that she had to bite both her lips from bursting into laughter.

Sesshoumaru looked startled yet horrified at his father's entrance and words. "F-father," he greeted softly yet cautiously.

Inutaishou ran across the room, laughing in joy. He leaned down and grabbed his son in a very firm yet very careful embrace. "Oh my pup!"

Asuka followed after her mate, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru tried to push away from his father, apparently not enjoying the "un-manly" gesture. "Father, please,"

"We thought we lost you! I'm so sorry! It'll never happen again!" Inutaishou said loudly.

Kagome quickly turned and walked out of the room, deliberately ignoring Sesshoumaru's look of plea to help him.

"Father!" came Sesshoumaru's irritated growl.

"Well! Ex-cuse me for not making you seem like a proud warrior in front of your mate!" Inutaishou replied. "You need to loosen up, son. At least _pretend_ to look happy when I come in to give you a hug."

As soon as Kagome was away from Sesshoumaru's bedroom door, she burst into a series of laughter.

**I TRIED MAKING SHORTER, BUT I COULDN'T. SORRY TO THOSE WHO COMPLAINED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BEING TOO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME…**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT

**.:IMPORTANT:.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**June 23, 2007**

**This is not an update.**

**I was looking at the number of viewers for this story and realized that I'm losing people. **

**So, I decided to edit/revise every chapter for "To Be Yours". **

**Maybe, out of sheer impulse, I'll update another chapter, which will replace this Author's Note because I am aware of terms of not putting up an Author's Note as a chapter. **

**I remember one reviewer wanted a lemon or two because that'll "make the story much better". **

**I'm not one for writing lemons 'cause – hello – I'm a virgin, but I do read lemon stories and so far every lemon I've read is nice and hot. But I'm just not sure if I can write one myself. **

**So, if there are any writers who are willing to provide me some tips about writing a lemon, I'm all for it. BUT PLEASE BE QUICK!!! I WANT TO INCLUDE THE LEMON IN THIS STORY ASAP!!!!!!!!!**

__

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers who have helped me and encouraged me. **

**Please go to my bio to see what I've updated if you're wondering what's going on with my stories. **


End file.
